Nikki The Vampire Slayer
by KimberleyNikkitheVampireSlayer
Summary: A girl with her father's abilities and her mother's destiny. The fifteen year old daughter of Buffy and Angel. Conceived after their night of passion in season 2 of Buffy. It's Nikki's duty to control the chaos in Melbourne as powerful forces gather...
1. New Beginnings

"New Beginnings"

Cast List

Nikki Saunders...To be decided

Connor Angel...Vincent Kartheiser

James Raymond...James

Richard...Jake

Anya...Hao

Simon Windsor Haverford III...Michael Weatherly

Missie Harvey...Summer Glau

Peter Simonds...Brandon Haas

INT. NIKKI'S HOUSE – white everywhere and ultramodern furniture, music pumps away as around 30 teens jump and dance with almost scary enthusiasm. High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup is pumping out of black speakers in the corner of the room, connected to a laptop. Through the crowd the camera zooms in on two young girls, NIKKI and ANYA jumping up and down singing at the top of their lungs. NIKKI has flowing blonde hair, a strong yet feminine brow, and deep brown eyes. ANYA is Vietnamese, has short black hair with brown eyes and soft features.

NIKKI AND ANYA:

"Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen!

Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team! Jack

Black, the clown! Brad Pitt, the quarterback!

Seen it all before, I want my money back!"

Suddenly we see a boy, RICHARD, grab NIKKI around the waist and begin to drag her away from her friend giggling. NIKKI whirls around and plants a kiss on his lips. As she pulls away, the camera zooms in on his face and we see blue eyes, a warm smile and brown hair that hangs over one eye like a curtain.

RICHARD:

"Having fun?"

NIKKI:

"Mhmm!"

RICHARD:

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade but I have

to get going."

NIKKI:

[disappointed "Already?"

RICHARD:

[reassuring "Look, I'm sure you'll be fine.

You'll make plenty of new friends and they're

going to love you. It's just school. It's going

to be exactly the same except for shininess

and newness."

NIKKI:

"But what if I get lost? Or kicked out or

something?"

RICHARD:

"For what? Doing something crazy like

...burning down the school gym?"

NIKKI:

[slaps JAKE on the arm playfully "Why

would I do something like that?"

RICHARD:

"Asbestos?"

NIKKI:

[cocks an eyebrow "Weren't you

leaving?"

RICHARD:

"Yes, I will see you next weekend,

tell me how it goes."

RICHARD plants a kiss on NIKKI's forehead before weaving his way through the crowd and leaving. ANYA bounces up to NIKKI with a cheeky smile on her face.

NIKKI:

[hiding a smile "Not a word."

ANYA:

[holding up hands "Hey I didn't say

anything. He's just..."

NIKKI and ANYA begin walking through the crowd and push their way into the kitchen in which we see CONNOR, and JAMES. CONNOR has the same strong brow as NIKKI and brown hair. JAMES has handsome features with blonde hair and brown eyes.

ANYA:

[concludes "Cute."

JAMES:

"So I see Dick has left."

JAMES takes a swig from the cup in his hand as NIKKI delivers a scathing look his way.

NIKKI:

"FYI, his name is Richard."

JAMES:

[shrugs "Yeah, Dick."

NIKKI scoffs and ANYA cocks an eyebrow before following her friend back through the crowd. CONNOR shoves JAMES.

CONNOR:

"What was that for?"

JAMES:

"She doesn't know, okay?"

CONNOR:

"Well let her find out for herself."

JAMES:

"Why don't we just tell her?"

CONNOR:

"Because then she'll hate us for it. We

would be the ones to cause her pain. Just don't tell her. Not yet."

A stumbling 20-something British man SIMON WINDSOR HAVERFORD III, with blue eyes and messy brown hair, pushes his way awkwardly through the crowd of exhilarated teens and he stumbles into the kitchen before straightening his tie and dusting off his suit.

SIMON:

[To Connor"Pardon me, I was wondering if you might have spotted Ms. Saunders by any chance?"

CONNOR:

"Uh, yeah she went that way. Why?"

SIMON:

"I must inform her of her destiny."

JAMES:

"Her what?"

SIMON:

"No I wouldn't have expected you to have known. Carry on."

SIMON walks away leaving JAMES and CONNOR somewhat stumped but shrugging it off anyway. The camera follows SIMON as he interrupts a conversation between MISSIE and NIKKI. He pushes MISSIE aside, who has sweeping dark hair and kind brown eyes. He grabs NIKKI's arm and leads her out two glass doors towards a large pool crammed with teens. He sits down on a lounge chair and she sits opposite him, a little confused. A boy runs past in the background screaming.

PARTYGOER:

"Partay!"

NIKKI:

"Simon, what...?

SIMON:

[cuts her off "I feel terrible. All this time, infiltrating your life as your friend, I mean I knew you were joining that karate club so I did and..."

NIKKI:

[cuts him off "Whoa, Simon, slow down. What's wrong?"

SIMON:

"What if I told you that I knew who your real parents were."

Now he has really captured NIKKI's attention as she edges forward.

NIKKI:

"What do you mean?"

SIMON:

"I know that you love your adoptive parents dearly but I know who your real mother and father are. And that's not all. You must be prepared for your life to change, drastically as I imagine it will with the new knowledge you obtain, and your duties and..."

NIKKI:

[cuts Simon off once more getting a little frustrated "SIMON! Just stop. Take a deep breath and just tell me one thing at a time."

SIMON:

"Well first thing is first. What do you know about vampires?"

NIKKI:

"Demony things, big movie hogs, pointy teeth, sucky by all accounts, Vlad the Impaler [shakes head but what has this got to do with my parents?"

SIMON:

"The first thing you must understand, is that vampires are real, demons are real and your new brother school is located on one of many openings to hell."

There is a long pause after which NIKKI bursts out laughing.

NIKKI:

"Oh that's good. [stops laughing when she sees Simon's face Oh my God. You're serious."

SIMON:

"Immensly."

NIKKI:

"But how is that even possible?"

SIMON:

"Sorry to bring up a tender subject but do you remember your adoptive sister? Do you remember when they found her, with two holes in her neck and all her blood drained."

NIKKI's face softens as she recollects the death of her sister. She nods.

SIMON:

"What do you think did that? Do you really think she was the victim of a gang fight?"

NIKKI:

[sighing "No."

SIMON:

"It was a vampire. One of many. All these things are real. Everything you see in the movies, werewolves, zombies, vampires, succubi, demons, all of them. Real. Which is why there is a chosen one. One with the strength and skill to hunt them, to stop the growth of their numbers. A slayer. However due to the latest slayer, all the girls all over the world that were potential slayers for this or the next generation, ARE slayers. And you are one of them."

NIKKI:

"What?! Stop right there. [stands up You're telling me that a vampire killed my sister, that everything that everyone fears is REAL? And I'm supposed to stop them? How? Why? And I still don't see what this has to do with my biological parents."

SIMON:

[stands up "Yes, you are. This is your destiny and whether you like it or not, these evil things, th-these beings, will find you. Your new school, it's all girls if I am not mistaken however it has a brother school. That brother school is located directly on top of a Hellmouth. And this has a great deal to with your parents and with those years you are missing and will never get back."

NIKKI:

"How did you know about that? I don't think I told you. Yes I went missing for a few years but..."

SIMON:

[cuts her off "No. Not a few years, a few weeks."

NIKKI:

"What?"

SIMON:

"You went missing when you were four, they found you two weeks later, you had aged five years. You fell through a rip in time and space, a rip in this dimension. You fell into a demon dimension called Quar-Toth and how you survived is beyond me. Quar-Toth is not known for being particularly kind to its residents."

NIKKI:

[stunned, sits back down "How is that possible?"

SIMON:

[sits next to her this time "I know this is a lot to process but I'm afraid I have more information for you to digest. I am a watcher. Yours to be exact. Every slayer has one, or should. I am to guide you and train you through your career as a slayer but I must know that you are ready and willing to go into battle."

NIKKI:

[laughs nervously "Battle? I'm going into a COMPLETELY different environment. The school has girls ONLY and from what I have heard, a much larger work load, not to mention more travel time. I'm battling through High School and you know what, if I live through that, then I'll give ya' a call."

NIKKI stands up and begins to walk off but SIMON follows and grabs her arm, stopping her.

SIMON:

"If I tell you who your real parents are, will you give me a chance? A chance to train you? And will you slay, just once?"

NIKKI's shoulders drop and she gives in with a nod.

NIKKI:

[turns around "Fine. Who are they?"

SIMON:

"Now I must warn you, you may not like this."

NIKKI:

"Whatever. Just get with the telling already."

SIMON:

"Your mother is Buffy Summers. She was the slayer until she drowned. Then after she was revived, another was activated named Kendra. However Kendra died, activating another, Faith. Faith functioned beside your mother for a while until an accident plagued her with guilt and she was no longer functional as slayer. Your mother continued to slay for almost 4 years after that until she was rejoined by Faith. Your mother lead the remaining potential slayers into battle against the First evil. During this battle she had her best friend, a witch, Willow, cast a spell to make every potential a slayer. Her spell activated hundreds all over the world, including you. Being the daughter of a slayer gives you an advantage over all others. It is in your genes and now you have been activated, giving you more power. But that isn't all. You were naturally quick as a child were you not? And naturally strong. Almost superhuman?

NIKKI:

[suspiciously "I guess..."

SIMON:

"Well the reason for that is, your father is a vampire."

NIKKI:

"A vampire? But my mother's a slayer, why would she do the bump and grind with a vampire?"

SIMON:

"It was more complicated than that. He has a soul and he helps the helpless. His name is Angel. However unfortunately he wasn't always as, well, good. He used to be the worst vampire the world has ever seen. His name was Angelus and he slaughtered hundreds all through Europe. When he killed a gypsy, her clan found out, and being enraged, restored his human soul. And after a night of passion with your mother, Buffy fell pregnant with you. At the end of the same year, she ran away and had you. After that, well you were adopted by this wealthy Australian family and you know the rest. [pause Oh yes, there is one other thing, Connor is your half brother. Angel conceived him with another vampire, Darla. He too grew up in Quar-Toth."

NIKKI:

[takes a deep breath "I still don't...I mean...This is ridiculous! My father is an evil THING and my mother kills them. And Connor is my brother? And I grew up in Quat-Roth?"

SIMON:

"It's Quar-Toth and yes. So will you train?"

NIKKI:

"What? I thought you were going to tell me my parents were...I dunno, teachers or something NORMAL."

SIMON:

"You said it yourself, you displayed uncharacteristic abilities as a child. Why is it so hard to believe?"

NIKKI:

"FINE! I'll train. And I will slay...ONCE! Just once. And then I'll see where this is going."

SIMON:

[pleased with himself "Well how's tonight?"

NIKKI:

[gaping "On the night of my going away party? Are you insane? I want to keep my life as normal as possible."

SIMON:

"Alright then, how about tomorrow, 9 pm sharp. I'll meet you in Fenway cemetery."

NIKKI:

[gets up and pats Simon on the shoulder "You know, if I hadn't known you for 4 years, I'd think you were a stalker."

NIKKI walks away leaving SIMON contemplating her words with a puzzled look on his face.

[End of Teaser

INT. NIKKI'S BEDROOM. We see white fluffy pillows and a pink fluffed up doona draped over a king size bed. The room has lots of soft pink and purple tones and it is clear that Nikki is a bit of a girly girl and not traditionally butch. We hear a high pitched whine and she hits her circular alarm clock in frustration. Misjudging it, she knocks the top backwards and slams it down against her bedside table sending it flying across the room and cracking the wall. Nikki rolls her eyes, throws off the covers and begins to get ready for school.

EXT. TRAIN STATION. It is so early that it is still fairly dark and we can just see the sun peeking over the horizon. We see NIKKI walk along a long concrete path with two tall white fences on either side. She walks into the four walled waiting room coated in brown and cream tones as the camera zooms in on a man draped in black perched on the roof. He smiles warmly as he watches NIKKI walk out of the waiting room and onto the platform, before he stands up and leaves with a swish of his long leather jacket. NIKKI walks onto the waiting train and sees ANYA look up from her seat. As she does this, the boy sitting across from her turns around. LUC. He has a sweet smile and kind brown eyes. NIKKI makes her way towards them with one word lingering in her head which we hear as a voice over. Whoa.

ANYA:

[smiling Nikki! This is Luc. Luc this is Nikki.

NIKKI sits down beside LUC with a small smile as the train begins to pull away .

NIKKI:

Hey.

LUC:

Hi. [turning to Anya So when should I give it to her?

ANYA:

Well I'll come with you and we can wait for her at the station.

LUC:

Oh my God, I'm so nervous.

ANYA:

Don't be, it'll be fine.

LUC:

[glances at Nikki

[To Anya Does she know?

ANYA:

How could she?

LUC:

Sorry. Um, I'm giving this girl a valentine's day gift today.

NIKKI:

[realising Oh!...[disappointed...oh.

The train pulls into another station and Missie bounces towards them.

MISSIE:

Hey all! What's shakin'?

ANYA:

Luc's nervous coz he is giving Lisa a present today.

MISSIE:

Oooo. Really?

LUC:

[bashful Yeah.

MISSIE:

Well don't worry, she'll love it.

NIKKI pulls her mobile phone out of her blazer pocket to check her messages. We see that her wallpaper is still bold and unobscured meaning she has no new messages. She sighs and slips it back into her pocket.

NIKKI:

[to Luc Yeah, I mean some girls don't get anything from their boyfriends.

NIKKI decides to stay quiet, thinking she has revealed a little too much.

ANYA:

[cheekily I bet Richard got you something.

NIKKI jumps as she hears her phone chirp happily. She whips it out and we see that she has a new message. The camera zooms in from over her shoulder as she opens it. It reads "Hey, good luck at your new school and Happy Valentine's Day. From James." She flips it closed.

NIKKI:

[smiling weakly Uh, yeah.

LUC:

Richard?

NIKKI:

Boyfriend.

LUC:

Oh okay.

NIKKI feels uncomfortable even saying it in front of Luc.

LUC:

Well good luck with him.

NIKKI:

[smiling awkwardly Thanks.

Missie:

Well I think romance is a waste of time. Guys are just rat bags. No offense Luc.

LUC:

Um, none taken?

INT. The corridors of SOUTH YARRA GIRLS' HIGH. White lockers lined up against brick walls with girls running up and down corridors screaming. MISSIE walks up to her locker and drops her bag with a thump. NIKKI and ANYA follow suit.

NIKKI:

[crinkling her nose

What's that smell?

ANYA:

Sewerage. You get used to it.

NIKKI:

[sarcastically Yay.

MISSIE:

Alrighty chicas, bags away we have to go to Awards Night Rehearsal.

NIKKI:

Um shouldn't that be at the end of the year?

ANYA:

[snidely They have one every term to make us feel special.

NIKKI:

So why do we have to rehearse this early in the term? It's only day 1.

MISSIE:

Lesson the first, here you don't ease in. Everything happens all at once. They like making sure we are prepared.

NIKKI:

O-kay.

NIKKI, MISSIE and ANYA begin to shove their bags into their assigned lockers. NIKKI's bag gets stuck and she pushes with all her might. We hear metal crunch and NIKKI slowly removes the bag to discover that she has squashed the shelf up against the back of the locker. MISSIE and ANYA look up suspiciously so NIKKI shoves her bag back in and shuts it hurriedly. NIKKI smiles awkwardly at her friends and they shrug as all three walk through large blue double doors at the end of the corridor. The camera follows them out onto sprawling green lawns lined with three buildings. MISSIE and ANYA begin to trek to the furthest one, a silver, oblong and rather abstract looking building with floor to ceiling glass windows. As they reach it, MISSIE pushes open glass double doors and all three stride into a large theatre that is already filling with giggling girls. The trio take a music book and then take their seats.

MISSIE:

Make sure to watch the teacher when she conducts. Hilarious.

ANYA:

She gets really passionate and goes cross eyed.

MISSIE:

And rolls her Rs.

ANYA:

And sings like a Russian man.

MISSIE:

And she's evil.

NIKKI jumps with shock and uncertainty.

NIKKI:

Really?

MISSIE:

Oh yeah.

ANYA:

Totally evil.

The three friends giggle and the whole theatre falls silent as an elderly woman, MISS. LAMBOSE takes the podium, with glasses that almost obscure her entire face and a grin so wide it made NIKKIs own cheeks hurt.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

Alrrright girrrrls! Welcome to your firrrrst day back! Now open yourrrrr books to page 3 and we'll starrrrt from letterrrr M!

The girls open their books in unison and find the correct song. Music plays as MISS. LAMBOSE begins to sing to the girls. It becomes clear that she is putting on her "singing voice" and ANYA's description of it was right. Russian man, all the way. NIKKI begins smirking and suppresses a giggle yet not as successfully as she'd hoped. MISS. LAMBOSE casts NIKKI a stern look and continues.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

Now it's your turn ladies!

Every girl in the theatre begins to sing as MISS. LAMBOSE begins to conduct. Just as MISSIE and ANYA said, she goes cross eyed, puffs out her chest and flails her arms about wildly. NIKKI can't help but laugh. She catches herself and presses her hand to her mouth as MISS. LAMBOSE glares her way again. MISS. LAMBOSE signals for everyone to stop singing and the music dies down.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

[to Nikki Young lady stand up!

NIKKI obeys with genuine remorse as the camera starts behind her back and swoops around to reveal hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

What is yourrrr name?

NIKKI:

Nikki Saunders.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

Well Ms. Saunderrrrs, I'd expect betterrrr frrrrom anyone in this theatrrrre. No one else has disappointed me so farrrr. So it brrrrings me to wonderrrr, is therrrre something you find amusing? Because no one else is laughing.

NIKKI:

[Shaking her head No miss.

MISS. LAMBOSE:

It's Miss Lambose to you!

NIKKI:

Sorry, I'm new.

MISS LAMBOSE:

Well what a nice firrrrst imprrrression you have made on us Ms. Saunderrrrs. You will rrrreceive a detention notice in the rrrrole tomorrow morning. Now take yourrrr seat and sing along with the rrrrest of us.

NIKKI sits down, head bent.

MISSIE:

[whispers to Nikki Harsh man.

MISS LAMBOSE:

Missie Harrrrvey! Is therrrre something you would like to say?

MISSIE:

Yes actually.

MISSIE stands up defiantly, ignoring NIKKI's pleas.

MISSIE:

Miss Lambose, that was harsh. And personally I'd expect a warmer welcome. I'm shocked.

MISS LAMBOSE:

As am I Missie. Sit back down.

MISSIE:

That's Ms. Harvey to you. And since when do you get to treat students like that? Not our fault you like an epileptic ferret when you conduct. We don't giggle coz we are used to it. She ain't so give her break.

MISS LAMBOSE looks as though she is about to explode with anger and her entire face goes red, quite literally.

MISS LAMBOSE:

[shouting MISSIE HARRRRVEY! You can have a detention too! Sit down!

MISSIE sits back down unfazed.

EXT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS HIGH. NIKKI, MISSIE and ANYA are sitting on one of the green lawns with the silver building in the background.

NIKKI:

Why did you do that?

MISSIE:

Oh please! Bitch had it coming.

ANYA:

We look out for each other here in case you hadn't noticed.

NIKKI:

Oh I noticed.

MISSIE:

And besides, mum won't care about my detention. I'll explain and she'll be fine. Besides that's not exactly the biggest thing I'm worried about at the moment.

ANYA:

Care to elaborate?

MISSIE:

Nah. You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you.

NIKKI:

Hey, you got my back now I'll get yours. What's wrong?

ANYA:

[laughing Yeah you two have had each other's backs since seventh grade.

MISSIE:

Yup. Okay anyway, do you guys believe in the supernatural?

ANYA:

You mean like ghosts?

MISSIE:

No I'm talking vampires. Demons, ugly shits like that.

NIKKI:

[shrugging despite her obvious eagerness to listen Yeah.

MISSIE:

This is gonna sound crazy but on the holidays I was with Jimmy at South Yarra Boys. [To Nikki Jimmy is just a friend. Of course that's only coz he is gay but anywho. [To both So Jimmy and I are at South Yarra Boys, having a snoop. [To Nikki Well I was doing the snooping coz he goes there. [To both I was snooping coz I heard some funky rumours that it's located on hell or something. And I went down this huge set of stairs and into this deserted room. All empty except for one coffin right in the middle.

ANYA:

[sighing Missie, that's for the school play.

NIKKI:

The school play?

ANYA:

Yeah. Dracula. They held auditions last year. We're going to go see it. Wanna come?

NIKKI:

Sure.

ANYA:

Ooo and you can bring that cute friend of yours. Connor.

NIKKI:

He's actually my brother.

ANYA:

Really? How come you never..

MISSIE:

[Cuts her off Okay look we all know you wanna mack on Connor pretty bad, now, back to my story. And I'm telling you that thing wasn't for Dracula. Well not the play anyway. I walked up to the coffin and I opened it. The lid was heavy.

ANYA:

So?

MISSIE:

Are fake coffins heavy? I don't think so. ANYWAY, I opened it, well more like tore it off but I'll get to that part later. This half human half rat thing was lying in it. It's face was all screwed up and it had nails longer than anything I've ever seen. It opened its eyes and they were like bright yellow and it growled at me. It growled something like "slayer" I dunno what the hell that means. Love the band though. So it leaped out and tackled me to the ground. Jimmy was all screaming like the girl he is but I shoved it off me with strength I didn't know I had. It slammed into the door which broke into pieces. I picked one up and it lunged at me again. This thing was stronger than anyone I've run into. I had this urge to stab it with the wooden piece I had and I rammed it into its chest round the heart region and it exploded! Poof into dust! I went back the day after and the coffin was gone.

Both NIKKIs and ANYAs eyes are wide while MISSIEs are dancing with life and light.

MISSIE:

Either those karate classes are paying off or something's happening to me.

ANYA:

Oh my God! I thought I was the only one!

NIKKI:

[stunned What?

ANYA:

[enthusiastically That happened to me too! Well not the rat-faced thing but the strength! And agility, and I'm healing faster than before! I was helping my Dad wash the car and I went to fill up the bucket and it was taking forever so I turned the handle the full way and it broke right off! It took some of the brick with it! It cut my hand real deep and I was freaking out. I heard my dad coming so I ran and almost tripped on the dog coz the gap between the fence and the house is so narrow but I got around him without even slowing down! And he is a Dalmatian! And the day after my hand was back to normal. And that cut was DEEP!

MISSIE:

Wow. Anything happen like that to you Nik?

NIKKI:

[mumbling to herself Of course. She activated thousands of slayers. That's what Simon said!

MISSIE:

I don't care what Simon Says, Missie Says you should share.

NIKKI:

[looking up Oh sorry. It's just that you know at my party yesterday night, when Simon dragged me away from you? He was telling me about my real parents. About what they were and what I am.

ANYA:

Which is?

NIKKI:

A slayer. Ages ago, like thousands of years back this thing started where one girl in every generation was given super human strength and skill so that she could kill these demons that were running amok on earth. We're all slayers.

MISSIE:

Whoa, be kind, rewind. You said that there was one girl in every generation. How can we ALL be slayers?

NIKKI:

Because of Buffy.

MISSIE:

Buffy?

ANYA:

Sounds like a dog.

NIKKI:

She's my mother. My biological mother anyway. She was the slayer but then she had her friend cast some kind of spell. Now every girl lined up for the position of THE slayer is A slayer.

MISSIE:

So your mum was like some super bad ass chica that killed these things?

NIKKI:

Yeah.

ANYA:

Wow.

NIKKI:

Only, my biological father was a thing. Well is a thing. A vampire but he has a soul so he is good. Simon told me everything about them. You should come along to the cemetery tonight, he'll explain everything to both of you.

ANYA:

The cemetery?

NIKKI:

Yeah Fenway Cemetery, 9 o'clock.

MISSIE:

Cool. So what's going on with you and Luc?

NIKKI:

What do you mean?

MISSIE:

Oh come on, with you sending vibes that big you may as well have a sign above your forehead that says "I want Luc" with a picture of Uncle Sam on it.

NIKKI:

[worried There were vibes? I was vibey? Oh no, do you think he noticed?

ANYA:

[laughing Don't worry he didn't notice anything. Guys never notice that you like them until you smack 'em in the face with a tree branch and scream it at them.

NIKKI:

[sighing Oh good. And besides I've got Richard.

ANYA:

[cheekily Never hurts to look.

MISSIE:

So you think Luc's cute huh?

NIKKI:

[bashfully Yeah. Oh what did that Lisa girl say?

ANYA:

Nothing.

NIKKI:

Really?

MISSIE:

Yeah. Poor guy didn't even get a yes or a no.

NIKKI:

It's a no.

ANYA:

Yeah but as I said, he really can't tell. So, how 'bout Connor? Does he have a girlfriend?

NIKKI:

Nope. He is free. But he is eighteen going on nineteen.

MISSIE:

So he is your big bro then huh?

NIKKI:

Actually he is half a bro but yeah that's about right.

ANYA:

Which half?

NIKKI:

Dad.

MISSIE:

Oh okay. I still think romance is a waste of time. I mean flirting and whatever, yeah. But relationships are too much effort.

EXT. FENWAY CEMETERY. Looming grave stones lined with crosses and angels. A lone figure leans against one as fog begins to roll in. The camera zooms in on a man's boots as he walks towards the lone figure. The camera shows the figures back as a strong hand touches it's shoulder. SIMON whirls around with fright. Bumbling as he waves a cross in front of his face. We see ANGEL looking slightly uneasy as SIMON realises who he is.

SIMON:

Angel?

ANGEL:

[growling The name's Angelus.

SIMON:

[thrusting the cross back into Angel's face If you have turned, do not come any closer! I warn you! I am a trained watcher and I specialise in the art of combat.

ANGEL:

[laughing I was just kidding. Geez you think you watchers would lighten up every now and then. Giles, Wesley and now you. [shaking his head None of you could take a joke.

SIMON:

[lowering the cross carefully How do I know?

ANGEL:

Because if I were Angelus I would have sucked you dry already.

SIMON:

[beginning to quiver What do you want?

ANGEL:

What? A father can't watch his daughter take on her first vampire?

SIMON:

Very well. But I suggest you hide before she gets here. [turning away Meeting you now as I am preparing her for her duties will not be beneficial to Ms. [turns back to where Angel was Saunders...

SIMON trails off as he realises that ANGEL is gone and NIKKI is striding confidently toward him with MISSIE and ANYA by her side.

SIMON:

Why are Missie and Anya here?

NIKKI:

They are slayers too. Looks like you got three to baby sit now Si.

SIMON:

Well I'd like to see some evidence of that.

MISSIE shrugs and sidekicks the tombstone beside her and watches it shatter. ANYA follows suit but chooses to use punch one instead.

ANYA:

Happy?

SIMON:

Very well. But I must tell you of some revelations before we begin to...

CONNOR and JAMES bounce up behind SIMON and CONNOR cuts him off.

CONNOR:

[To Nikki Hey sis!

NIKKI:

You know!?

CONNOR:

I've known for about a year now. Just been waiting for you to find out. I remember you from Quar-Toth.

JAMES:

Quar huh?

CONNOR and NIKKI:

Forget it.

CONNOR:

I'm here to train with you three. Hi Anya.

ANYA:

[smiling shyly Hi.

JAMES:

And I'm afraid I have one more bomb to drop. Okay so at school today I was walking along and then I got a splitting migraine.

MISSIE:

And?

JAMES:

Well it hurt more than any migraine I have ever experienced and it came with pictures.

NIKKI:

Pictures?

SIMONS:

Visions.

CONNOR:

Cordelia had them. They are from the Powers That Be. Whoever the hell they are.

JAMES:

Second bomb shell, I'm half demon. Or a half of a half I'm not sure.

NIKKI:

Demon?

SIMON:

Yes. We haven't yet determined what species however he is showing signs of super strength and skill and speed. Just as the rest of you. Connor is one also for Missie and Anya who don't know. Again we are not sure of the nature yet he is. In fact, a slayer's power comes from pure demon so you all have demon in you. First lesson I must teach you, how to differentiate between good and evil. Nothing in this world is black and white. Now I believe I have located a nest of vampires with the help of James' vision.

SIMON picks up a bag that was resting against the same tombstone he was. He pulls out a handful of stakes and hands them out.

SIMON:

You must thrust this into the heart of the vampire. This will kill them and if you miss then you will just piss them off.

NIKKI, ANYA, JAMES, CONNOR and MISSIE follow SIMON towards a crypt. CONNOR takes the lead and kicks it down. Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) by Kid Rock and Nickleback plays. Immediately 6 vampires leap forth from the dark. Fully vamped and raring to go. Two tackle NIKKI to the ground and the other four take one teenager each. NIKKI launches herself off her back kicking both vampires in the face.

NIKKI:

Always wanted to do that.

ANYA ducks a swing and shoves her stake into her vampires heart with all her might. He explodes into a cloud of dust and we see JAMES backing across the screen as he blocks three punches from his vampire and returns them with twice the force. He leaps on top of his vampire that has fallen onto the ground and with one swift movement, kills him. CONNOR has a pretty big female vampire and gets thrown head first into a pillar.

ANYA:

Connor!

ANYA rushes towards him as he gets up and dusts himself off.

CONNOR:

Now I'm pissed.

CONNOR charges at his vampire almost knocking ANYA over and sends her flying into a tombstone. With a smirk he kills her.

CONNOR:

Bye bye Steroid Girl.

The camera swings past him and zooms in on MISSIE staking a male vampire that looks like a member of KC and The Sunshine Band. The camera swings to NIKKI who kicks one of her vampires in the mid section while dusting the other. The one she kicked goes flying and lands on a tree branch and is gone, his scream left dangling in the air.

All 5 pant and gasp, looking at each other with a mix of anticipation and excitement.

JAMES:

I've never felt so...

NIKKI:

Alive.

MISSIE:

[looking around Where's Princess Charles?

The five friends look around and realise that SIMON is gone.

ANYA:

Okay very funny Simon come out!

The faces of all five drop as they hear SIMON scream. They run towards the scream as fast as they can, which as they discover is pretty fast. They see SIMON cowering on the ground as a tall man in black leather rips at three vampires. ANGEL. He whirls around feeling their presence.

ANGEL:

[looking at Nikki Nikki.

NIKKI:

What?

One vampire takes this distraction as an opportunity to hit ANGEL over the head, knocking him down. ANGEL leaps up, his face morphed into the creature he is. Fangs gleaming in the moonlight and yellow eyes filled with determination. ANGEL releases two stakes from his sleeves and stakes the vampire to his right. He kicks the vampire to his left and then head butts the vampire that knocked him down. They charge at him and he stakes them simultaneously. ANGEL takes one look at NIKKI and runs. NIKKI runs after him. CONNOR follows them.

CONNOR:

Nikki! Dad!

ANGEL tries to vault the wall but NIKKI grabs him by the ankles and pulls him back down. He lands on his backside on the ground looking surprised.

ANGEL:

You're strong, and fast.

NIKKI:

Yeah well I've got good genes.

CONNOR bounds up behind NIKKI.

CONNOR:

Dad.

ANGEL:

Not now.

ANGEL stands up and turns to leave.

NIKKI:

Where are you going?

ANGEL:

Go home.

NIKKI:

Why? I have so many questions. I have been looking for you, ever since I first discovered what I could do. And you're just gonna leave?

ANGEL:

You know who you are now. You don't need me in your life.

NIKKI:

Why not?

ANGEL:

Because you just don't.

NIKKI:

Why?

ANGEL:

[angrily You were an accident! I don't want to play happy families! I have worries of my own and the senior partners of Wolfram & Hart on my ass! You have a family now, and I'm not part of it!

CONNOR:

Didn't you run Wolfram & Hart?

ANGEL:

They got pissed after I decided to take out the Black Thorn. So I don't need some little spoilt rich brat to worry about!

NIKKI:

[starts crying Fine.

NIKKI runs off and CONNOR looks at his father.

CONNOR:

Dad...why did you...?

ANGEL:

Go home son.

ANGEL begins to walk off but pauses as CONNOR speaks.

CONNOR:

No Dad! Why did you do that? You don't get how hard it has been for her. Not knowing who her parents were or why she had those abilities. And even when she was in Quar-Toth...

ANGEL:

[cuts him off She was in Quar-Toth?

CONNOR:

Yeah, same time I was. Didn't you wonder how she aged?

ANGEL:

Well I just assumed...okay look, I don't know. And I don't care. She was a mistake.

ANGEL turns to leave again.

CONNOR:

Like me?

ANGEL turns back to face CONNOR.

ANGEL:

Don't say that.

CONNOR:

Well that's what I am aren't I? An impossible conception between two vampires. How much more of a mistake could I be?

ANGEL:

[sighing Yeah, fine, I learnt my lesson. I don't want anything to do with either of you.

CONNOR:

Fine. Maybe Holtz was right. You are a monster.

CONNOR walks off in the direction that NIKKI ran. SIMON limps up behind ANGEL.

SIMON:

You don't mean any of that do you? Surely you can't.

ANGEL:

Of course I don't.

SIMON:

Then why did you say it?

ANGEL:

To keep them away from everything that I still have to go through. Those kids are the closest things I've had to an ACTUAL family in over 200 years. I pissed off the senior partners at Wolfram and Hart and I got away. Now they want revenge and the only way to get it is through my children. I don't want them anywhere near me. I know they agreed not to touch Connor but now...

SIMON:

All bets are off.

ANGEL:

Exactly. They don't even know about Nikki yet. I don't want to risk them finding out.

SIMON:

To be honest neither do I. She is destined to be a powerful force of good. Both of them are. Maybe it's better this way.

ANGEL:

Yeah maybe it is.

SIMON leaves and the camera follows him through the cemetery as he reaches a distressed NIKKI surrounded by her friends.

SIMON:

There's nothing more for us here. Well done all of you. Tomorrow we will do it again and take some nests by surprise during daylight. Meet here at 2.

MISSIE:

Can't.

SIMON:

Are you disobeying orders? Powerful forces are drawing...

ANYA:

[cuts him off No. We just can't.

JAMES:

Dracula's tomorrow at 1:30.

SIMON:

[fearful Dracula? Coming here? How did you find this out?

CONNOR:

Not Dracula the vampire. Dracula the school play. They cast for it last year and it's on tomorrow night.

SIMON:

[sighing with relief Very well. I shall come with.

NIKKI:

Not until you tell me what he said.

SIMON:

He?

NIKKI:

Angel.

SIMON:

I apologize however that is strictly confidential.

NIKKI:

Fine. Don't come then. And as for this slaying thing, I quit

NIKKI walks off leaving the others speechless.

INT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS HIGH. NIKKI, ANYA and MISSIE are sitting in front of their lockers.

ANYA:

You quit? How could you quit? Why would you quit? I thought Simon said this was our destiny.

MISSIE:

I never liked that game.

NIKKI:

I don't care if it's our destiny. And besides, who says?

MISSIE:

Well your mother for one.

NIKKI:

Right and where is she?

ANYA:

You haven't answered my question.

NIKKI:

[getting angry and standing up Fine! You want an answer? Maybe because my own father doesn't give a shit about me[beginning to cry You know what it's like? Growing up stronger and faster than everybody else?! Losing those years of my life! Feeling like a freak! Not knowing who my parents were. I wouldn't wish this on anybody. So tell me, how's my destiny look now?

MISSIE and ANYA stand up and hug NIKKI. We see a cocky blonde girl walk up to them bouncing a rock in her hand threateningly. DI.

DI:

Awww boo hoo. Poor little rich girl. What's wrong, Daddy's butler spank you?

MISSIE:

[threateningly Di, if you don't back up, I'll spank you.

DI:

[sarcastically Oh I am terrified.

MISSIE:

Yeah you better be. What you gonna do with that rock?

DI:

[smiling sweetly Smash your face in.

MISSIE catches the rock mid bounce and crushes it in one hand. DI watches in shock as it runs from between MISSIE's fingers like sand.

MISSIE:

Terrified now?

DI backs away out the door eyeing MISSIE cautiously. ANYA and NIKKI laugh.

ANYA:

What a bitch.

NIKKI:

Nah, she's just a loser.

MISSIE:

Ready for Dracula?

INT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH. A dark hall filled with smoke and lit up by three red candles on the stage. An organ in the corner emits low suspenseful music. On the centre of the stage lies a coffin. JAMES, NIKKI, ANYA, MISSIE and CONNOR walk through rows of seats.

JAMES:

[poking Nikki's sides suddenly Raawr!

NIKKI jumps while JAMES begins to laugh.

NIKKI:

Good one dumbass.

JAMES:

[smiling Thank you!

One by one they take their seats and MISSIE furrows her brow.

MISSIE:

[to Nikki and Anya That's the coffin I saw on the holidays. The one that vamp burst out of.

NIKKI:

Oookay.

ANYA:

[to Nikki Missing Simon now huh?

NIKKI hears a thump and turns around to see a dishevelled SIMON picking himself up off the floor.

NIKKI:

Not really.

SIMON spots NIKKI and her friends and stumbles through the seats to the row behind them.

ANYA:

Speak of the really annoying person.

SIMON:

Who?

MISSIE:

[whispers to Nikki Was he born this culturally retarded?

NIKKI giggles as the show starts and long lines of teenagers walk onto the stage with torches, ripped clothing, feral hair and "blood" stained lips. Hissing as they go.

SIMON:

[whispering I must speak with you urgently.

NIKKI:

What part of "I quit" don't you understand?

SIMON:

You can't.

NIKKI:

Why? Coz it's my destiny?

SIMON:

Yes and you must realise that it has found you.

NIKKI:

Sure, bye.

SIMON:

Do not dismiss me this way! Look at the performers. Listen to them. Don't some of those growls and hisses sound too real?!

A nearby girl emitted a low grumbling from her throat. And NIKKI's face goes pale.

NIKKI:

You're right.

CONNOR:

Anybody else noticing that that chick just growled like an animal?

JAMES:

Yeah she sounded real too.

ANYA:

They all sound like that.

MISSIE:

They're not all vamps right?

SIMON:

They are. I'll lay odds that both entrances are locked. I found some residue on my way in. Swarthé powder. Used for locking people in. Permanently.

CONNOR:

We're in a nest.

NIKKI:

We're dinner.

JAMES:

I thought that chick was looking at me kinda hungrily. [putting his hands behind his head and smiling I just figured she wanted my sex.

NIKKI:

[scoffing Oh yeah coz everyone wants that.

MISSIE:

Let's get this started and preferably before I puke.

All the teenagers on stage stop eyeing the audience and congregate around the coffin chanting. Their chants get louder and a figure is lifted from the coffin by invisible means. The creature is placed on its feet in front of the coffin. It looks more animal than human with a bald head, long fangs, yellow eyes and sharp jagged fingernails. It is draped in animal skin and is taller than any man. A TUROK-HAN. It growls at the crowd before speaking.

TUROK- HAN:

Good evening. Don't bother running, the exits are locked and to be honest, I'm hungry.

The crowd does nothing as they think this is part of the show.

NIKKI:

What is that?

SIMON:

A Turok-Han. The first form of vampire. Primitive, strong and almost pure.

JAMES:

And sunlight resistant?

SIMON:

No. And neither are the others. They must have hidden here during the night. The curtains are shut so they aren't exposed to direct sunlight. This was carefully orchestrated.

NIKKI:

Gee you think?

SIMON:

I brought weapons.

CONNOR:

It'll be suicide going up against them. There's gotta be at least 30.

ANYA:

I've got it! Nikki, Missie and I pretend to be part of the show. Like we're just stupid students. The Turok-Han wouldn't have a clue.

SIMON:

It'll sniff out the slayer aspect of all of you. It senses the demon.

CONNOR:

Alright well...

Before CONNOR can finish we see DI leap up on stage.

JAMES:

Oh motherf...

DI:

[cutting him off Do not fear everyone! I will save you! For I am the one and only vampire slayer.

TUROK-HAN:

[growling Slayer.

DI:

Yes that's right! Prepare to die evil fiend!

NIKKI:

Wanna save her?

NIKKI's friends start mumbling.

ALL:

Yeah okay.

The five friends leap up onto the stage and NIKKI takes the lead.

NIKKI:

First up, there are thousands of slayers and second, you're not one.

DI:

How dare you defy the queen of the slayers!

ANYA and MISSIE start laughing.

MISSIE:

What the f...

NIKKI:

[cuts her off Fine, if you're the queen of the slayers, take your shot.

NIKKI moves closer to DI arms spread. DI confidently throws the hardest punch she can which NIKKI catches. NIKKI then twists DI's arm around towards her back and pushes her down.

NIKKI:

Sorry sweetie, you suck.

NIKKI lets go and DI charges at her. NIKKI simply tosses her off the stage knocking her out.

NIKKI:

Finally she shuts up!

TUROK-HAN:

A slayer that kills humans? Interesting.

ANYA:

Pay attention stone henge. She is still breathing.

The vampires surrounding the TUROK growl hungrily.

TUROK-HAN:

We can fix that.

MISSIE:

Have to get through us first.

TUROK-HAN:

That can be arranged.

JAMES:

Bring it on! You realise who you're facing?

TUROK-HAN:

Tell me.

JAMES:

A half-demon who gets visions from the Powers That Be.

MISSIE:

Three slayers.

CONNOR:

The demon-child of two vampires, one being Angel.

TUROK-HAN:

Ahh. Angelus. How is he?

ANGEL:

Pissed off.

The camera swings around to show that ANGEL has broken through one of the entrances.

ANGEL:

You should really lock that.

TUROK-HAN:

It is. Only demons can enter now.

ANGEL:

Explains alot. Hey Nikki, catch.

ANGEL throws a long stake with a red axe shaped blade coming from the other end. BUFFY's scythe.

ANGEL:

Little present from your mother and I.

NIKKI:

Thanks Dad.

TUROK-HAN:

[to Nikki Are you also one of his?

ANGEL:

What? You couldn't tell?

NIKKI:

The sneer's genetic.

CONNOR:

So is whooping demon ass.

MISSIE:

Alright! This is going to be my kind of party.

The vampires surge at NIKKI and her friends. Highway To Hell by ACDC begins to play. The TUROK-HAN hangs back. NIKKI cuts swiftly through the necks of three vampires that explode into dust. SIMON hastily leaps up towards ANYA who is pinned down. He hesitantly stakes the vampire and helps ANYA up. SIMON throws everyone a stake and soon the stage floor is covered with dust. ALL look around and the camera pans the hall full of applauding people. We see that the TUROK-HAN is gone. ALL jump off the stage and head towards the exits. NIKKI, JAMES, MISSIE, ANGEL, CONNOR and ANYA open the double oak doors and pass through with ease. SIMON is held back by an invisible barrier.

NIKKI:

Simon?

SIMON:

I can't get through.

ANGEL:

The Turok-Han said only demons could get in and out.

MISSIE:

Well don't I feel special.

ANYA:

Wait, he said demons right? But if we have only a bit of demon in us how does that work?

SIMON:

Well you have the demon's essence so the barrier must be letting that through.

ANGEL:

Swarthé powder doing its job?

CONNOR:

How'd you know about that?

ANGEL:

It's right there. [points It's bright blue, hard to miss.

JAMES:

Wait doesn't that mean that all those people are trapped?

SIMON:

Unfortunately yes. But the ritual to get them out is simple. All I need is chalk, goat's bile and three vampire bones.

NIKKI:

Vampire bones? How do we...? Oh. I get it.

ANGEL:

Off go the limbs, pull of the flesh and give Simon the bones.

ANYA:

Eiww.

SIMON:

Or you can just kill whoever is responsible for the spell.

NIKKI:

Which would be the Turok-Han.

SIMON:

Correct.

NIKKI:

Okay. I'll go after the Turok with James and Anya. Missie and Connor you go with Dad...I mean Angel.

ANGEL:

I know just where to get the ingredients. Come on.

ANGEL, MISSIE and CONNOR leave through the big heavy wooden double doors of the main entrance to SOUTH YARRA BOY'S HIGH which is just beyond the exit to the hall. The camera chooses to focus on NIKKI, JAMES and ANYA.

JAMES:

He can't have gone far.

NIKKI:

This way.

NIKKI leads JAMES and ANYA down a long dark corridor that runs parallel to the hall. At the end of the corridor there is a T-intersection and an open window.

ANYA:

He couldn't have. Could he?

JAMES:

Turok-Han aren't sunlight resistant. They're just normal vampires.

NIKKI walks up to the window and looks down at the car park. The camera follows a savage figure dodging cars and running down the green hillside.

NIKKI:

Wanna bet?

JAMES:

Let's go find out exactly what we're dealing with.

NIKKI, JAMES and ANYA leap out the window one by one and land on a car each. The car alarms begin screeching and Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts playing. All three teens start pounding against the ground, running as fast as they can. NIKKI reaches the TUROK-HAN first who has leapt the waist high fence surrounding the football oval and is running towards the middle of it. NIKKI thrusts her hand out and grabs one of his animal skins. She violently jerks him back and he goes sliding into the waist high fence just as ANYA hoists herself over and JAMES lands on the ground beside her.

ANYA:

Okay what the fudge is going on?

JAMES:

Yeah shouldn't you be on fire?

TUROK-HAN:

[laughing So young. So stupid.

The TUROK-HAN leaps up and lunges for NIKKIs throat. Her boot connects with his face and a sickening crunch is heard as he stumbles back.

NIKKI:

Answer him.

TUROK-HAN:

I will not answer to mere children. I am older than you can conceive, I am pure. You cannot stop what is predestined.

JAMES:

Dude, we asked you why you weren't on fire. Not for your life story...or un-life story...little unclear on that.

TUROK-HAN:

You ignorant cockroach!

The TUROK-HAN lunges at JAMES this time who without thinking thrusts a stake hard through his heart. The TUROK-HAN does not even stumble and tackles JAMES to the ground. The TUROK-HAN lowers his head towards JAMES' neck when suddenly ANYA rips him off. He crashes into the ground and NIKKI swings the scythe's head at his neck. She stumbles back as the blade deflects off the TUROK-HANs flesh.

TUROK-HAN:

Like I said, you're too young to understand.

INT. A RUN DOWN SHOP with mattresses scattered around, broken furniture and blood covering the walls. A blonde limbless vampire screams on the floor in pain. MISSIE ties back her blood stained locks as in the background CONNOR drives a chair leg into the vampire's heart. She explodes and ANGEL walks towards MISSIE holding the vampire's severed limbs.

MISSIE:

Do we gotta de-flesh 'em now?

ANGEL:

Yeah.

CONNOR:

One limb each?

ANGEL:

Well we only need three bones, so we really only needed two limbs but we'll skin three and take one from each. Just to be safe. Do we have everything else, goat's bile, chalk?

CONNOR:

Yeah, this place is full of weird stuff. Looks like they're for spells...magic.

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH. The TUROK-HAN is still lying on the ground in the middle of the football oval with NIKKI, ANYA and JAMES surrounding him.

TUROK-HAN:

You cannot kill me, however hard you try. Amara will always protect me.

NIKKI:

Amara?

The TUROK-HAN launches himself off the ground and knocks all three teenagers down with one swift swing of his arm. The TUROK-HAN sprints away while NIKKI, ANYA and JAMES are still reeling from the blow.

JAMES:

What the hell was that?

All three stumble up and make their way back to the castle that is SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH.

ANYA:

Why did your scythe do that?

NIKKI:

I dunno. It's pretty strong.

As the three pass the car park NIKKI runs the blade through a car and cuts it clean in half, meeting no resistance.

JAMES:

If that's what it does to metal, why didn't it work on that Hurko-Tan.

NIKKI:

Turok-Han.

JAMES:

Well sorry little Miss-my-dad's-evil-and-my-mum's-the-greatest-slayer-the-world-has-ever-seen-until-me.

ANYA:

Wow, witty.

JAMES:

Bite me.

ANYA:

And again with the sharp comebacks.

All three walk into the lobby of SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH and towards the hall.

NIKKI:

Why the hell are you PMS-y all of a sudden?

JAMES:

Hey this isn't easy for me either you know. Finding out my mum was a demon and now I've got visions – well pictures and migraines – all because some higher power or whoever knew I was close to a certain slayer.

ANYA:

[sarcastically You two are close? I never would have guessed.

NIKKI looks uncomfortable as JAMES' face goes red. ANGEL, MISSIE and CONNOR approach from behind carrying a bone each.

MISSIE:

[cheerily Hey guys!

JAMES:

[to himself Oh thank God!

JAMES, NIKKI and ANYA turn around.

NIKKI:

[to Missie You're awfully cheery for someone who just had to carve up the un-dead.

MISSIE:

Well that's one more vamp off the street and we get these people out of here. Everyone goes home happy.

ANYA:

And how'd you get in here?

ANGEL:

What do you mean?

ANYA:

Daylight, sun, vampire, major burnage. Any of this ringing a bell?

ANGEL:

Oh no, we used the tunnel.

NIKKI:

Tunnel?

CONNOR:

Yeah there's a tunnel under the school. It leads out to South Yarra.

JAMES:

Wait but isn't the school on a Hellmouth?

ANGEL:

Tunnel's above the opening. Almost brushes the surface actually.

In the distance we hear SIMON trying desperately to calm everyone down.

SIMON:

Now everyone just please try to remain calm! You will be out momentarily.

CONNOR:

How many times is he going to need saving?

ANGEL:

I'm going to go with often.

ANYA:

Yay.

ANGEL leads the way to the doorway they left SIMON standing at. He is now pressed against the barrier with hundreds of angry people screaming at him.

MAN 1:

Let us out!

MAN 2:

What the hell are you doing?

WOMAN 1:

He's a witch!

SIMON:

What? A witch, no..no..I assure you...

NIKKI:

[cuts him off Need help?

SIMON:

Nikki! Angel! Thank God!

ANGEL:

Gotta say God's not the one responsible for me.

SIMON:

Nonetheless.

ANGEL walks through the barrier calmly with the bones, bile and chalk in his hand. He hands everything to SIMON who hastily sits down in front of the barrier in the little space he has. He arranges the three bones in an awkward triangle. He circles this with chalk and pours bile into the middle of the triangle. SIMON starts chanting in latin.

WOMAN 2:

How come you let him through?!

MAN 1:

What are you doing now?

WOMAN 1:

More spells!

CHILD 1:

Mummy that smells bad!

ANGEL:

If everybody could please stand back and let him do his work. I understand you need help and that's what he is doing. Helping you. That's what we do, we help the helpless. [to self I should have fired whoever came up with that. [to everyone else He'll get you out of here if you just let him concentrate!

TEEN GIRL 1:

[cheekily I'm helpless. Wanna save me?

We hear CONNOR burst into laughter behind ANGEL.

CONNOR:

Whoa go Dad!

ANGEL:

Connor you're grounded!

Now we hear NIKKI laughing. SIMON's chanting gets louder. Then the hall begins to hum and vibrate as a bright blue flashes comes from both entrances and blue powder falls like rain in the doorways. People rush past SIMON and ANGEL and out into the sunlight.

SIMON:

That was all very well done.

CONNOR:

Well what can I say, we were born for it.

SIMON:

Apparently. I will however assume that my hypothesis is correct and the TUROK-HAN remains to be killed.

JAMES:

Yeah. [uneasily

ANGEL:

What happened?

ANYA:

Well we followed it out into the daylight...

SIMON:

[cuts her off Daylight? How is that possible?

NIKKI:

We were hoping you could tell us.

JAMES:

I staked him and he didn't even slow down.

SIMON:

In the heart?

JAMES:

I shoved that thing through his heart to the other side, which wasn't easy either. Chest is like rock.

NIKKI:

Then I tried to behead him with my scythe and the blade bounced off. Then he ran off.

ANGEL:

Did he say anything? Is he going to be back?

NIKKI:

No. Just that [slowly Amara would always protect him.

SIMON and ANGEL look at NIKKI with shock and worry painted on their faces.

ANGEL:

Amara? Are you sure he said Amara?

NIKKI:

Positive.

ANYA:

W-is that bad?

SIMON:

That may just be catastrophic.

ANGEL:

[frustrated That's impossible! I destroyed that thing years ago! It was on the roof top, and as the sun was setting I smashed it!

JAMES:

It? What is it?

SIMON:

The gem of Amara. It was set into a ring and renders the wearer invincible if they are a vampire.

ANGEL:

Yes but I destroyed it! Almost five years ago!

SIMON:

You said you smashed it and left the pieces on the rooftop?

ANGEL:

Yes.

SIMON:

At sunset?

ANGEL:

Yeah. Where are you going with this?

SIMON:

At sunset?! Angel what were you thinking!?

ANGEL:

What are you on? I smashed it! The power was drained after I smashed it!

SIMON:

No it wasn't.

ANGEL:

What?

SIMON:

The gem was originally part of a much bigger stone that sat on the entrance to a hellmouth in Washington but the stone got destroyed when the hellmouth opened. There was only a small fragment left. The gem. It's power is functional in whatever form.

ANGEL:

Crap.

MISSIE:

Wait, there was a hellmouth in Washington?

SIMON:

Yes.

MISSIE:

And it opened?

SIMON:

Of course. That's what Hellmouths do.

MISSIE:

Why didn't we know? Didn't the world notice?

SIMON:

A spell altered reality and everyone's memories, only the Watcher's Council knew it ever happened.

ANYA:

So things crawled out? You know, escaped?

SIMON:

Yes terrible things but the slayer then, also called Nikki was able to stem the flow.

NIKKI:

What happened to her?

SIMON:

I'd rather not elaborate.

ANGEL:

[stressing out Okay back to the gem. So this Turok-Han got his hands on it and is using it somehow?

SIMON:

I believe his acolytes stole it and have now given it to him to use. They must have put it in a necklace or a ring or something of that nature. He must have been the first TUROK-HAN to master speech so it seems appropriate he would have acolytes.

CONNOR:

An accessory?

SIMON:

Yes. It must be worn, it cannot just be held.

NIKKI:

Well, we've gotta find it!

SIMON:

Not today. You have all done enough. Spend the rest of your Saturday the way you'd like. You must rest if you are to function efficiently.

INT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS' HIGH. All five teens are sitting in an empty classroom and talking.

MISSIE:

[to Nikki Luc was at the play. I saw him across the stage.

NIKKI:

Oh God, he saw all that?

MISSIE:

Yeah so?

JAMES:

Wait, who is Luc?

ANYA:

This South Yarra guy that NIKKI thinks is hot.

JAMES:

South Yarra? You're going for a South Yarra guy? Could you conform anymore? And besides what about Richard? You don't wanna cheat...

JAMES is cut off as CONNOR elbows him in the ribs.

JAMES:

Ouch! What'd you do that for?

CONNOR:

Well I think it's great she is going for a South Yarra guy. I don't like the way Richard treats you.

NIKKI:

He treats me fine! Would you stop worrying?

CONNOR:

Big brothers are supposed to worry.

NIKKI:

You've been my big brother for a day.

CONNOR:

Actually, I think I started being your big brother in Quar-Toth. And besides, you should dump Richard. Either that or I'll jump him. Maybe Luc's a safer bet.

JAMES:

Or celibate. You could go celibate. You know, be a nun, go live in a monestary.

NIKKI:

Okay well I've gotta go back to the monestary now. It's getting late and the Father doesn't like it when I stay out too late.

Everyone says goodbye to NIKKI as she leaves and then they turn back to JAMES.

CONNOR:

Dude.

ANYA:

Could you be more obvious?

JAMES:

What?

[ROLL CREDITS


	2. 102 Siren's song

Siren's Song  
Cast List

Nikki Saunders.........................................................................................................To be decided  
Connor Angel.....................................................................................................Vincent Kartheiser  
Angel......................................................................................................................David Boreanaz  
James Raymond....................................................................................................................James  
Richard....................................................................................................................................Jake  
Anya.........................................................................................................................................Hao  
Simon Windsor Haverford III............................................................................Michael Weatherly  
Cassie Harvey............................................................................................................Summer Glau  
Luc........................................................................................................................................Simon

INT. SOUTH YARRA BOY'S HIGH. A huge dining room with round tables and hundreds of boys sitting around them. The camera zooms down until we see LUC sitting with his friends. To his left we see a boy with light brown hair and green eyes, MICHAEL, talking to another boy with black curly hair and brown eyes, DANIEL.  
MICHAEL:  
You should have seen her! Hottest chick I've ever seen. Gorgeous face and that body, she could have made any guy her slave.

LUC:  
[jumping into the conversation] Who?

MICHAEL:  
That new chick at South Yarra Girls'. Hot as, man.

LUC:  
Nikki?

MICHAEL:  
Who? Nah, her name is Amber.

DANIEL:  
Where'd you see her?

MICHAEL:  
Yesterday. Apparently she has a brother here and she was coming to pick him up.

LUC:  
Did you get a last name?

MICHAEL:  
[scoffs] No. And why you so interested? What about Lisa?

LUC:  
[sighing] Haven't heard anything back.

MICHAEL:  
Don't worry, man, I'm sure there are plenty of chicks out there who want you. So who is Nikki?

DANIEL:  
[before Luc gets a chance to answer] Hold on a sec, she is new right?

MICHAEL:  
Yeah.

DANIEL:  
What does she look like?

MICHAEL:  
I told you, gorgeous face, hot bod. Weren't you listening?

DANIEL:  
Yeah I heard, but at the moment she is black and white, give me colours.

MICHAEL:  
She has blonde hair, and these intense blue eyes.

DANIEL:  
[disappointed] Oh. Do either of you know a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes? She is new this year. Takes the Fenway line.

LUC:  
Oh, that's Nikki.

DANIEL:  
Nikki...

MICHAEL:  
She hot? What's the body like?

LUC:  
Do you ever think of anything but sex?

MICHAEL:  
[so what?] No.

DANIEL:  
Right, well sorry Luc but I have to leave you with Mr. Hormones here, I have to go find Mr. Walsh.

LUC:  
[sarcastically] Oh goody. See you in English.

DANIEL walks off and as he begins weaving through the overcrowded tables we hear MICHAEL in the background.

MICHAEL:  
So is she hot?

DANIEL walks out of the dining hall and into a long corridor. He takes a few steps and then stops as we hear a girl humming beautifully. DANIEL looks up and down the corridor and spots AMBER. Blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She saunters towards him and the humming dies down as she speaks.

AMBER:  
Could you help me? I'm a bit lost.

DANIEL:  
[nervously] Uh..yeah. You just go down there and take a right and you'll see a big flight of stairs. Go down and out the double doors.

AMBER:  
[giggles] You're cute. [pause] Actually, I lied. I'm not lost. I followed you here.

DANIEL:  
Right to the chase huh? But don't you have class?

AMBER:  
[shrugs] I'm sure they won't miss me.

AMBER moves closer to DANIEL and he notices that his hands are shaking. He stuffs them in his pockets to hide them. AMBER pulls one out and sees it shaking.

AMBER:  
Aw. Someone's nervous. Well you don't have to be.

AMBER looks up and kisses him softly on the lips. DANIEL stands in shock not sure what to do. AMBER kisses him again and this time he kisses back. They're kisses get more passionate and they stumble into a nearby classroom. La La by Ashlee Simpson begins playing. DANIEL stumbles back into the desk and AMBER pushes him down, undoing the buttons of his shirt. As they kiss we see the colour draining from DANIEL's face and black tentacles of colour snaking into his cheeks and reaching up towards his eyes. AMBER digs her nails into his chest, drawing blood. Suddenly we hear Luc's voice coming from the corridor.

LUC:  
Daniel? Daniel where are you? English is about to start.

AMBER pulls away and hides in the store room, looking out the window as LUC walks in. LUC sees DANIEL with his shirt half off, and coughing violently with blood dripping down his chest. LUC rushes to his friend's side.

LUC:  
Daniel? Are you okay?

DANIEL keeps coughing and puts his hand over his mouth. He moves it away revealing blood.

LUC:  
Shit. What the hell happened?

DANIEL:  
[shaking his head] I don't remember. I came up here and I heard a girl humming and then...I don't know.

LUC:  
Alright come on, let's get you to the nurse.

LUC leads DANIEL out of the room as DANIEL starts doing his shirt back up. DANIEL leaves the room first and LUC pauses to look around suspiciously. The camera shows AMBER in the closet eyeing LUC.

AMBER:  
Yummy.

[End of Teaser]

INT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS' HIGH. CASSIE, ANYA and NIKKI are reading a piece of paper taped to the wall in front of the Gym. It is a signup sheet with the words "Athletics Team" scrawled on the top.

NIKKI:  
The Athletics Team?

CASSIE:  
Yeah. You gonna try out?

NIKKI:  
Probably not.

ANYA:  
Why?

NIKKI:  
I think they'll notice a girl running like ten times faster than everyone else.

CASSIE:  
So?

NIKKI:  
They'll wig out! And why don't you try out?

ANYA:  
Tutor.

CASSIE:  
Rowing.

ANYA:  
Besides, you train with the South Yarra Boys' team.

NIKKI:  
And?

CASSIE:  
[teasing] Luc's on it.

NIKKI:  
So...I don't care.

ANYA:  
[scoffing] Right and you're father's a saint.

NIKKI:  
[defeated] Okay, I care. And I also care that if I mess up and run too fast in the heat of the moment, he'll see.

CASSIE:  
You won't mess up. You've been controlling this, what, you're whole life?

NIKKI:  
I guess. But that was different. I just had to control the vampire abilities and the slayer abilities. Now that we've been activated, I've got twice the slayer abilities to control.

ANYA:  
So you have twice the slayerness, who cares?

CASSIE:  
Do you want to let that stop you from living your life? And are you going to let it stop you from going after Luc?

NIKKI:  
Richard is stopping me from going after Luc.

CASSIE:  
Then you should be fine.

NIKKI:  
I dunno.

ANYA:  
Come on, it's Luuuuuuuuuccc. You know, Mr. Yummy?

CASSIE:  
Mr. Yuwhat?

ANYA:  
Mr. Yummy. That's what we call him in front of him and he has no clue. It's pretty funny. He is totally oblivious.

CASSIE:  
[nodding] Good nick name.

NIKKI:  
I swear if he turns out gay, I'll just die.

CASSIE:  
Well maybe this is your chance to find out.

NIKKI:  
What do you mean?

CASSIE:  
You know, short skirts, low cut tops, lots of bending over, hand on the leg.

NIKKI:  
Who do you think I am? Di?

CASSIE:  
[laughing] Nah Di would be naked.

ANYA:  
Eiw! Nasty!

CASSIE:  
Well she would. You see how she eyes Simon when he shows up to give us a "mission"?

NIKKI:  
[nodding] Scary stuff.

ANYA:  
So are you going to do it? Come on, come on.

CASSIE:  
[cooing] It's Luuuuuccccc.

NIKKI:  
[pushing Cassie playfully] Fine! Gosh stop it, you're annoying me.

NIKKI takes the pen that is tied to the board and writes her name down on the signup sheet.

CASSIE:  
[laughing] Nikki and Luc.

ANYA and CASSIE:  
Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

NIKKI:  
What are you, three?

CASSIE:  
Oh that's right! It'll be legal soon! F-U-C...

NIKKI pushes CASSIE again playfully.

NIKKI:  
Shush! Stop teasing me!

CASSIE:  
Aw you know you love me. How do you guys feel about parties?

NIKKI, CASSIE and ANYA walk out onto the lawn and sit down.

NIKKI:  
Do you even have to ask?

ANYA:  
I know. I mean, gosh, I thought you knew us.

CASSIE:  
Alright I get it. Anyway, Jimmy is having a party at his place and he is inviting everyone. He just told everyone he knows to spread the word around South Yarra Girls' and Boys'. He doesn't care who shows up, just as long as there's lots of people.

NIKKI:  
Awesome. Should be fun.

ANYA:  
When is it?

CASSIE:  
This weekend. But I've been thinking, should we really do that? I mean he has tried to get everyone from both schools there and you gotta admit, that many kids crammed into the one house, isn't that like vampire heaven?

NIKKI:  
[sighing] You're right.

ANYA:  
We can't even party without messing with the un-dead.

NIKKI:  
We should go in armed.

CASSIE:  
Right coz we can get stakes, swords, axes and crossbows into a party without being noticed. Sure, we'll just blend right in.

ANYA:  
There's gotta be a way we can go in armed and conceal our weapons.

NIKKI:  
Cassie's right. Weapons that big, we couldn't get them in without someone spotting us and wigging.

CASSIE:  
Yeah and can you say Po-po?

ANYA:  
That was rhetorical right?

NIKKI:  
Po-po?

CASSIE:  
Police.

NIKKI:  
Oh. I get it. Well if we could get ourselves into that party with our weapons hidden we'd be fine. The question is how.

INT. ONE OF NIKKI'S LOUNGE ROOMS. (yes one of) We see a lounge set of wicker furniture with blue cushions on which we see, CASSIE, NIKKI, SIMON, CONNOR, JAMES and ANYA sitting and talking.

SIMON:  
A glamour.

NIKKI:  
Splainy. A glamour?

SIMON:  
A glamour is when you cast a spell to create an illusion that you want to convey to the rest of the world.

JAMES:  
You ever use one to pick up?

SIMON:  
W-well once in my youth...but that's beside the point.

ANYA:  
So these can hide anything?

SIMON:  
In theory, yes.

NIKKI:  
[holding up scythe] Even this?

SIMON:  
Yes, even something as ancient as your scythe.

CASSIE:  
So we go in, loaded up and no one knows but us?

SIMON:  
No.

CONNOR:  
What if we wanted to remove the glamour? You know, show the big uglies what they're up against.

SIMON:  
One word will remove the glamour, as set when the glamour is first cast.

CONNOR:  
When's the party?

CASSIE:  
This Saturday.

JAMES:  
That's in two days. [to SIMON] Is that enough time to, well, get your glamour on?

SIMON:  
More than enough. It doesn't take that long really, ten minutes at most.

NIKKI:  
Great, we'll see you Saturday before the party.

INT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS' HIGH. The locker bay, with tall white lockers and brick walls. A bell rings and girls flood out of red doors that lead to nearby classrooms and scramble to their lockers. Among them, we see ANYA, CASSIE and NIKKI.

CASSIE:  
[To NIKKI, cheekily] So you've got athletics try outs now huh?

NIKKI:  
[nervously] Yup.

ANYA:  
Hey, don't worry. We'll come cheer you on.

NIKKI:  
Really? Thanks.

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH. A large outdoors athletic track that is a reddish brown and is surrounded by hundreds of seats and emerald green grass. A waist high fence borders the edge of the track. NIKKI, CASSIE and ANYA climb over it.

NIKKI:  
[Looking around] Wow.

LUC walks up behind NIKKI.

LUC:  
Glad you like it.

NIKKI:  
Luc.

CASSIE:  
Oh hi Luc, didn't know you were trying out.

LUC:  
Yeah well I didn't know you were either.

CASSIE:  
Oh I'm not. Nik is.

LUC:  
Really?

NIKKI:  
Yeah. I figured I should get involved so here I am.

LUC:  
Well good luck. Hope you're not nervous. All you have to do is race a few people, that's it.

NIKKI:  
[worried] Oh...great.

A young teacher with curly blonde hair and an American accent, MR. ADAMS, speaks into a microphone and startles ANYA.

MR. ADAMS:  
South Yarra Girls, trek to station one and start your warm ups. South Yarra Boys, stay here.

ANYA:  
Good luck!

CASSIE:  
Knock 'em dead girl.

LUC:  
[smiling] What she said.

NIKKI:  
Thanks.

NIKKI follows a group of girls over to a large black pole on the other side of the tracks. She sees CASSIE and ANYA sitting in the stands. All the other girls start warming up and NIKKI follows suit.

MR ADAMS:  
Okay, get into these pairs. Michelle Michaels and Tracey Davidson. Jen Parker and Sarah Cooper. Nikki Saunders and Amber Jenson...

We hear MR. ADAMS fade into background noise as NIKKI gets in line next to AMBER, the same girl we saw with DANIEL.

AMBER:  
Hi, I'm Amber.

NIKKI:  
Nikki.

Up in the stands we see CASSIE and ANYA sit down close to where NIKKI is talking to AMBER.

ANYA:  
[whooping] GO NIKKI!

CASSIE:  
[whooping] YEAH! SLAY THAT TRACK!

ANYA elbows CASSIE.

CASSIE:  
What? No one is going to know.

ANYA:  
Hey who's that girl talking to NIKKI?

CASSIE:  
Don't know. Never seen her before.

ANYA:  
Same.

CASSIE:  
No, wait. I mean it. Never seen her before. Not in the halls, not in class, not at assembly, or speech night. NEVER.

Camera cuts back to AMBER and NIKKI.

AMBER:  
I haven't seen you before, are you new?

NIKKI:  
Yeah, just started a little while ago.

AMBER:  
Me too. How you liking it so far?

NIKKI:  
It's been ...well interesting.

AMBER:  
Yeah I know what you mean. And adjusting to the whole, no boy thing.

NIKKI:  
Yeah, that's been a little more challenging than I thought.

AMBER:  
At least we have the South Yarra Boys to perve on.

In the background we hear a teacher start to call out as NIKKI and AMBER are talking.

TEACHER:  
Next up! Nikki Saunders and Amber Jenson.

NIKKI:  
True. Found anybody perve worthy yet?

TEACHER:  
Ready!

AMBER:  
Well it is only early in the year, not much has happened in terms of us with them, but yeah I found a guy.

TEACHER:  
Set!

NIKKI:  
Oh wow, what's his name?

TEACHER:  
GO!

AMBER:  
Luc.

AMBER sprints off leaving NIKKI standing in shock. The Art of Losing by American Hi-Fi starts playing. We see CASSIE and ANYA calling from the stands.

CASSIE:  
Run! Nikki run!

ANYA:  
Go get her! Now!

NIKKI snaps out of her daze and starts running after AMBER. We see that AMBER is incredibly fast. Much faster than what you would expect of a normal teenage girl. The camera slides up towards CASSIE and ANYA.

CASSIE:  
Whoa.

ANYA:  
She is running like a...

CASSIE:  
Slayer?

The camera sweeps back as we see NIKKI overtaking AMBER.

AMBER:  
How did you catch up?

NIKKI:  
You're not the only fast one around.

AMBER:  
What are you?

NIKKI:  
I was about to ask you the same thing.

AMBER raises her arm towards NIKKI and shoots a powerful jet of water that bowls NIKKI over. AMBER keeps running as NIKKI stumbles up. The camera cuts to CASSIE.

CASSIE:  
SLAYER! STEP IT UP!

ANYA:  
What are you crazy?

CASSIE:  
No one is going to know what I'm talking about.

The camera cuts back to NIKKI.

NIKKI:  
That's it.

NIKKI jumps up and sprints towards to AMBER.

AMBER:  
What the hell?! That's impossible! What are you?

NIKKI:  
A slayer. And you just pissed me off.

NIKKI overtakes AMBER and keeps running until she reaches the finish line. As she crosses it LUC comes running down from the stands.

LUC:  
Are you okay? What was that?

NIKKI:  
Water gun. She had one tucked in her sleeve.

MISSE and ANYA come running towards NIKKI.

ANYA:  
Bitch! Are you alright?

NIKKI:  
Yeah I'm fine. A little water never hurt anyone.

CASSIE:  
A little? Were you watching? That was like a frikkin wave!

LUC:  
Water gun huh?

Before NIKKI gets a chance to answer we hear a man over talking over the speakers.

MAN:  
And the winner is NIKKI SAUNDERS! With a performance like that, I am pleased to say, Nikki is on the team. No more races needed, you can go home now Ms. Saunders.

LUC:  
So back to the water gun issue?

NIKKI:  
[sighs] Okay. You might not believe me but there are things in this world that are beyond our control. Supernatural things.

LUC:  
Supernatural?

CASSIE:  
Vamps, demons.

LUC:  
And that was a demon?

ANYA:  
We don't know.

LUC:  
We? You three deal with these things regularly?

NIKKI:  
Uh yeah. It's sort of like an after school job.

LUC:  
[pause] Cool!

ANYA:  
Wait what?

LUC:  
I never knew those things were real! I mean I thought they were only in movies and stuff.

ANYA:  
How are you okay with all this?

LUC:  
[Shrugs] Well I've seen some weird things and I guess I was in denial. Like everyone else around here.

NIKKI:  
[To Cassie and Anya] Anyway, we should tell SIMON. We have to figure who or what she is.

CASSIE:  
Alright, let's motor.

INT. NIKKI'S LOUNGE ROOM. CASSIE and ANYA are lying on the floor. JAMES is leaning against a wall while NIKKI, SIMON and CONNOR sit on the wicker furniture.

SIMON:  
So you say she shot water from her arms?

NIKKI:  
It was pretty powerful, it knocked me over.

JAMES:  
Ever heard of anything that can do that?

SIMON:  
[Smugly] Yes I have. She is a Chinese Water Demon.

CONNOR:  
One of those elemental thingys?

SIMON:  
Yes, one of four. They hunt down forces of good and destroy them using their chosen element. I believe this one's name is Thales. After the pre-socratic philosopher who believed the origin of all matter was of water.

NIKKI:  
So how do I kill it?

SIMON:  
Oh no! You don't KILL her! She has merely been possessed.

CASSIE:  
And you want us to play Repo Man?

SIMON:  
Yes I'll give you all the materials you need. Your glamours are ready. All you need is a trap.

ANYA:  
We've got one.

INT. JIMMY'S HOUSE. A small house crammed with teens all with cups of booze. This party is a lot wilder than NIKKI'S and some of the teens are groping. NIKKI and co. Enter and are greeted by JIMMY. JIMMY has blue eyes and messy dark brown hair with a smouldering, sweet, sexy smile.

JIMMY:  
Cassie! You came!

CASSIE:  
Of course! Do you think I'd miss this?

JIMMY:  
I don't know I just figured you forgot about us.

CASSIE:  
No way! I brought some friends, hope you don't mind.

JIMMY:  
Oh no, the more merrier. Wanna introduce me? [eyes James]

JAMES smiles awkwardly. CASSIE begins introducing everyone, gesturing at each person as she does so.

CASSIE:  
This is Nikki, Anya, Simon, James, Angel and Connor.

JIMMY:  
So, James, how bout we go for a walk?

JAMES looks at NIKKI questioningly and NIKKI nods encouragingly back.

JAMES:  
Yeah okay.

JAMES and JIMMY melt into the crowd leaving CONNOR looking stunned.

CONNOR:  
WHAT?! You're sending James off to be Jimmy's special friend? Mis, how could allow this? You know he has a thing for Ni-OW! [He is cut off by Anya who stamps on his foot]

NIKKI:  
Now who?

CONNOR:  
[unconvincingly] I meant to say Noowbody.

NIKKI:  
[sceptical] Uh-huh. Look, we need to spread out and odds are that Jimmy will introduce James to a few people and he might run into our demon.

ANGEL:  
Girl.

NIKKI:  
Whatever. If James has to get some unwanted tail then that's fine. It's all for the greater good.

ANGEL:  
Have you got everything that Simon gave you?

ANYA:  
Locked and loaded.

SIMON:  
Now remember, she knows Nikki and she also knows that Nikki is not quite human so at the risk of destroying your social life you may have to do something that is, well attention grabbing.

NIKKI:  
[sarcastically] Gee, yay. You're the bestest watcher a girl could ask for!

SIMON:  
Well you need a confrontation to draw her out from the...

LUC:  
[cuts Simon off] Nikki! Hey! What are you doing here?

NIKKI:  
LUC?!

LUC:  
Uhh who are they? [pointing to Simon and Angel]

NIKKI:  
This is my dad [gesturing at Angel] and Simon is...[pause]

CASSIE:  
Angel's partner! Yeah you have to keep it quiet they don't tell many people.

LUC:  
Oh! Yeah of course, [to Angel] don't worry I won't say a word. Excuse me, nature calls.

LUC moves into the crowd as it's ANGEL's turn to look shocked.

ANGEL:  
Why'd he address that to me? And why'd he believe that so easily?

CASSIE:  
Dude.

ANYA:  
Look at how you dress.

ANGEL self consciously adjusts his coat.

NIKKI:  
We've gotta get Luc out of here!

CONNOR:  
Why?

NIKKI:  
Because that demon likes him!

ANGEL looks at NIKKI almost sternly.

NIKKI:  
Girl, that girl, likes him. He is in danger just being here. God knows what she'd do!

SIMON:  
Ah hah! I have an idea.

CONNOR:  
Well we could take him somewhere safe until this is all...

SIMON:  
[cutting Connor off] Did no one hear my "Ah hah!"?

NIKKI:  
Sorry, you were "Ah hahing?"

SIMON:  
Yes. If this girl has an attraction to this boy then we can use him as bait.

ANYA:  
What?

CASSIE:  
Bait? You down with that Nik?

NIKKI:  
Oh no, we are NOT using Luc! No way no how!

LUC walks up behind NIKKI.

LUC:  
Using Luc for what?

NIKKI:  
Nothing.

ANYA:  
We need you to lure in that demon chick, you know the one that Nikki had to race?

NIKKI:  
No you don't have to, it's fine.

LUC:  
Hey, if there is any way I can help you guys, I'll do it.

NIKKI:  
Really it's fine, we'll find another way.

CASSIE:  
What better way is there?

ANYA:  
Yeah Nikki, giving the demon what she wants will be more than enough to lure her out and make her vulnerable.

ANGEL:  
Nikki, I won't let anything happen to your friend.

LUC:  
I can do this. I'll be fine Nikki, don't worry about me.

NIKKI sighs but then nods in defeat.

NIKKI:  
How are we going to get her to notice him though?

SIMON:  
Making a scene?

ANYA:  
Ooooo! I have an idea. How 'bout you guys break up?

NIKKI and LUC:  
What?!

CASSIE:  
Yeah! Ladies and Gentleman can you say juicy!

NIKKI:  
But a physical fight?

LUC:  
I dunno...

CONNOR:  
I got it! Love triangle! Cassie, you and Nikki both want Luc and he has been playing both of you so then you start tearing into each other. You're both slayers you can take it.

ANGEL:  
Meanwhile I'll keep close by Luc, wherever he goes after the fight, I'll follow.

ANYA:  
Showtime girls.

ANYA leads CASSIE and NIKKI into the centre of the room. LUC follows without hesitation.

CASSIE:  
Well...

NIKKI:  
Let's make this fun.

CASSIE:  
Oh yeah. [hugs Nikki and then shoves her away for effect]

NIKKI goes stumbling into the crowd behind her.

CASSIE:  
You little bitch! How dare you?!

NIKKI:  
How dare I? How dare you?!

CASSIE:  
He is mine! Come on Luc baby tell her.

LUC:  
Yo why y'all fightin' over me for?

ANYA:  
[mouths] Yo?

LUC:  
[mouths] Works.

NIKKI:  
Hey I had him first!

CASSIE:  
Yeah well he upgraded!

LUC:  
Whoa there is plenty of Luc to go around!

NIKKI:  
No there isn't!

By now the entire party is watching and the music has stopped. JAMES stumbles forth from the crowd.

JAMES:  
You guys, what the hell?!

LUC:  
[To Nikki] Oh no, don't you tell me you were sleeping with him too?!

NIKKI:  
So what if I did?

JAMES:  
[shocked yet kinda pleased] You did?

CASSIE:  
What?! Oh no hoe you did NOT sleep with my man!

LUC:  
HE'S your man?

JAMES:  
I'M your man?

CASSIE:  
[sauntering over to JAMES] Yeah baby, don't you remember what you said last night? That you'd love me forever.

JIMMY jumps through the crowd.

JIMMY:  
Hey Cassie come on, leave some for me!

CONNOR:  
[laughing] This is like 1000 times better than Jerry Springer.

In the crowd we see AMBER looking intrigued.

CASSIE:  
I spy with my little eye something that begins with D!

LUC:  
[getting the hint] Yeah ditched coz that's what you are baby! Ditched!

LUC walks off into the crowd and we see AMBER follow. CASSIE gasps.

CASSIE:  
Well James, you'll still love me right?

JAMES:  
Oh no way, I want Nikki.

JAMES grabs NIKKI and kisses her passionately. When JAMES is done NIKKI looks at him surprised.

CASSIE:  
Whatever, come on Jimmy I'm feeling vulnerable. [grabs Jimmy's arm and leads him off]

SIMON:  
Well, bravo. Don't you think they did rather well Angel?

SIMON pauses and looks next to him noticing that ANGEL isn't there.

SIMON:  
Angel?

CONNOR:  
Luc, remember?

SIMON:  
I hate when he does that.

The camera sweeps through the crowd to find LUC alone in what appears to be JIMMY'S bedroom with posters of Boy George and Anthony Callea.

AMBER saunters in.

AMBER:  
I saw what happened out there. You okay?

LUC:  
Oh that? Yeah I'm fine.

AMBER:  
They don't deserve you. Not someone as...delicious as you.

LUC:  
I'm chocolate?

AMBER:  
You know what I mean. And you know what I want.

LUC:  
Food?

AMBER:  
You're so cute when you play dumb.

The same beautiful music we heard in the hallway at SOUTH YARRA BOYS' is playing again. The camera zooms in on LUC'S face and he appears hypnotized.

AMBER:  
Now come here and give me a kiss.

AMBER and LUC kiss, the same black tentacles of colour reach up LUC'S face. AMBER rips off LUC'S t-shirt shredding it with her sharp pointed black nails. ANGEL, NIKKI, CONNOR, JAMES, CASSIE, ANYA and SIMON burst in. NIKKI rips AMBER off.

NIKKI:  
Back off bitch!

SIMON rushes to LUC'S side while CASSIE, CONNOR, ANGEL, ANYA and JAMES rush at AMBER but NIKKI stops them.

NIKKI:  
I want her for myself.

NIKKI side-kicks AMBER in the stomach and sends her flying out into the same area where the friends "fought". Everyone but SIMON and LUC follow them out.

AMBER:  
[laughing] Think you can protect him forever?

NIKKI:  
I'll protect everyone I can, that, or die trying.

AMBER:  
Let's try door 2 shall we?

AMBER rushes at NIKKI, seizes her around the waist and sends her crashing into a bookshelf. The bookshelf topples over onto both of them. NIKKI pushes it off and AMBER looks at her in shock.

AMBER:  
WHAT ARE YOU?! SUPER BITCH?!

NIKKI:  
No. I'm a slayer.

The second NIKKI says the word slayer a glimmer of light flows down her entire body revealing a different attire of boots, jeans, a tank top, curls and the scythe strapped to her mid section. Light flows down the bodies of JAMES, CONNOR, CASSIE and ANYA. Each of them is loaded with weapons and is holding a bottle of what appears to be mist but is changing colours.

NIKKI:  
Now!

All of them throw their bottles which hit AMBER. The mist is suddenly aggressive and animalistic and it becomes apparent that they are spirits. They claw at AMBER, trying to get in whatever entrance they can, eyes, nose, mouth. AMBER screams and turns herself into water and the spirits scatter. She reforms behind NIKKI and kicks NIKKI in the back. NIKKI whirls around and swings at AMBER, hitting her in the face.

AMBER:  
I'm not an elemental you idiots! [scathingly] But I will be back for your little boyfriend and this time I'm going to finish him off.

AMBER liquefies and slithers through the crowd. NIKKI marches into JIMMY'S bedroom to find SIMON bandaging up LUC.

NIKKI:  
[to SIMON] You've got some serious explaining to do. She isn't an elemental is she?

INT. NIKKI'S LOUNGE ROOM. Everyone is milling around as before except this time LUC is lying on the couch.

SIMON:  
She was a siren.

CASSIE:  
Pfft, frikkin Harpie.

SIMON:  
Not quite.

NIKKI:  
Okay so NOW do I get to kill her?

SIMON:  
Well you may have to yes.

ANYA:  
May?

SIMON:  
Sirens are women or girls who were scorned by a husband or partner and were immortalised by their rage. But she is not just any siren. I recognise her.

CONNOR:  
Who is she?

NIKKI:  
I don't care. I just want to know how to kill her.

ANYA:  
Whoa Nikki, slow down.

NIKKI:  
No way. This is personal now.

LUC:  
Hey, I'm fine.

NIKKI:  
Yeah well you almost weren't, no thanks to me.

LUC:  
Yeah but I AM fine. I didn't think you'd take it THIS personally.

NIKKI:  
Well how can I not? You're my friend.

LUC:  
[smiling] Wow. That's really sweet.

SIMON:  
Tell me, will there ever be a time when I am NOT interrupted whilst explaining something?

NIKKI:  
Sorry. Go on.

SIMON:  
As I was saying before, I recognise her. I have only seen paintings as they didn't have photos back then.

NIKKI:  
Back when?

SIMON:  
BC.

CASSIE:  
Are you kidding me? We are dealing with an ancient demon and she looks so young?

SIMON:  
Many supernatural beings do not age.

CASSIE:  
Cool, so we don't...

SIMON:  
[cutting her off] Slayers are the exception.

ANYA:  
Damn, could have saved a tonne on wrinkle cream.

SIMON clears his throat.

ANYA:  
Sorry, but, how cool?!

SIMON:  
This siren in particular you would have heard of. Although she wasn't a siren when Euripidies encountered her. Her name is, well was Medea.

NIKKI:  
Medea? The Medea?!

SIMON:  
Yes. The one and only. She never forgot how she was scorned by Jason and she contacted the god Poseidon after some terrible chaos in Athens who transformed her into a siren. Rage is however the key element in the transformation. A human cannot make the transformation without it.

CONNOR:  
So those ancient gods were all real?

SIMON:  
Well yes but they weren't so much gods as humans imbued with the powers of demons. They weren't evil per se but they did everything they did out of personal gain, they didn't help anyone which doesn't really make them good or bad.

NIKKI:  
So what do I do about Amber...Medea...? Whatever.

SIMON:  
Well she tried to kill Luc and who know who else she has killed. [pause]

CASSIE:  
So we kill her? Right?

SIMON:  
Yes you will have to.

NIKKI:  
How?

SIMON:  
You have to set her on fire.

ANYA:  
Easy enough.

SIMON:  
It mightn't be so be careful. She wants Luc so...

NIKKI:  
[cutting him off] NO! You are NOT using Luc as bait, not again!

CONNOR:  
It's the only choice we have Nikki.

NIKKI:  
NO IT'S NOT!

CASSIE:  
Wait, she said she is coming back for him right?

NIKKI:  
Yeah that's what she said.

CASSIE:  
Well why don't we set a trap for her? I could pretend to have gone rogue and be offering her information.

JAMES:  
Would that work?

ANYA:  
That stupid bitch would fall for it.

NIKKI:  
But how can we find her?

ANGEL:  
Well she is a man eater right?

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH SCHOOL. CASSIE walks around a corner of the castle and finds AMBER letting a lifeless body slip to the ground.

AMBER:  
What the hell do you want?

CASSIE:  
Just here to give you some friendly advice.

AMBER:  
Friendly of the threatening kind, or the regular friendly?

CASSIE:  
It's the regular kind.

AMBER:  
Yeah right. [begins to walk away]

CASSIE:  
I can take you to Luc.

AMBER pauses.

CASSIE:  
I mean that's what you need right?

AMBER turns back to CASSIE.

AMBER:  
What's in it for you?

CASSIE:  
I get to knock Miss High-and-Mighty down a few pegs.

AMBER:  
By playing a part in Luc's death? I don't believe it.

CASSIE:  
Think I care? He is just a tool in a higher plan. One that my master put in place to eliminate a certain slayer.

AMBER:  
Your master?

CASSIE:  
You'll find out soon enough. But first, if we eliminate Luc, we weaken Nikki.

AMBER:  
This seems too good to be true.

CASSIE:  
Think about it, hundreds of thousands of demons want her dead. Why is it so hard to believe that I working for one of them?

AMBER:  
Prove it. Take me to Luc.

CASSIE:  
Fine.

INT. GYM AT SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH. Everything is bare and Luc is walking around bouncing a basketball and shooting occasionally. AMBER strolls in and we hear the same humming and music as we did before.

AMBER:  
You've been a tricky one to find. I thought Super Skank would be around here somewhere.

LUC:  
No, she isn't here. She is still trying to figure out what you are.

AMBER:  
What I am?

LUC:  
It's pretty obvious that you are not human. You think no one noticed?

AMBER:  
You don't seem bothered by it.

LUC:  
Why would I be? You're hot.

AMBER:  
Then come here and give me a kiss.

AMBER moves towards LUC and he drops the ball. AMBER gets to within 2 metres when NIKKI tackles her to the ground. NIKKI punches AMBER across the face but AMBER pushes her off sending her sliding across the ground.

AMBER:  
You just don't give up do you?

NIKKI:  
Hmmm, let me think...nope.

NIKKI jumps up and kicks AMBER in the face, then in the stomach with a back kick and then NIKKI jumps to kick AMBER in the chest and face knocking her back into one of the brick walls of the gym. AMBER crawls up and wipes blood from the corner of her mouth.

AMBER:  
You don't get it. Luc is your weakness. The demons know that. And they are going to have so much fun with it.

AMBER begins circling NIKKI.

AMBER:  
They are going to drag him into hell. They are going to tear him apart, limb by limb. They are going to skin him alive and make you watch. Actually come to think of it they will probably make you do it. They will force you, control you to apart your little boyfriend piece by piece.

NIKKI doesn't look too bothered by this and starts examining her nails.

AMBER:  
We have ways of doing that.

NIKKI:  
Boring me?

AMBER:  
Controlling you. We'll make you torture him and then when we get bored, we'll make you kill him. Then we'll kill you. How do you like that smart ass?

NIKKI:  
[sarcastically] Oh I love it! So original! Killing someone that a champion loves and making them watch, then killing them when it's all over. Pure genius.

AMBER:  
That's what you think you are? A champion? You haven't earned that mantle yet, bitch.

NIKKI:  
[smiling] You're lovely.

JAMES enters.

JAMES:  
She isn't a champion yet but she is getting there.

ANYA enters.

ANYA:  
[to AMBER] And you are going to take her one step further. How do you like that?

AMBER:  
This isn't going to end tonight.

CONNOR enters.

CONNOR:  
Oh but it is. You see we know what you are. And how to kill you.

CASSIE enters.

CASSIE:  
Yeah whatever can we waste the Bitch from the Black Lagoon already?

ANGEL enters.

ANGEL:  
Go for it. She is no match for the five of you.

NIKKI:  
You're right. She isn't.

AMBER:  
What are you going to do? [tauntingly] Melt me?

NIKKI:  
Well, you're not a witch.

NIKKI pulls a lighter out of her pocket, lights it and throws it on AMBER. AMBER catches fire and starts screaming.

NIKKI:  
But it works.

CONNOR, ANYA, JAMES and CASSIE throw lit up lighters on AMBER too. AMBER becomes a glowing bonfire and then collapses and becomes a pool of water, putting the fire out. Thick black smoke emanates from the spot where AMBER fell as SIMON comes running in.

SIMON:  
Did I miss it? What happened?

NIKKI:  
We killed her.

SIMON:  
Well yes, stupid question.

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS HIGH. NIKKI, LUC, JAMES, ANYA, CASSIE, CONNOR, SIMON and ANGEL are walking down the hill when LUC approaches NIKKI.

LUC:  
Um, Nik, can I talk to you for a second?

NIKKI:  
Yeah sure.

NIKKI keeps walking at the same pace.

LUC:  
[awkwardly] Um away from everyone.

NIKKI:  
Oh! Of course. [to everyone else] Uh guys, I'll catch up with you.

NIKKI and LUC stop while everyone else continues on.

LUC:  
What she said about, me being [pause] well skinned. She was lying right?

NIKKI:  
Of course she was. Demons lie. That's just how it is. They'll say whatever they can to get under your skin.

LUC:  
Right. [unconvincingly] I knew that.

NIKKI:  
I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise.

LUC nods with a sigh of relief.

LUC:  
Okay.

LUC and NIKKI start walking again. The camera pans away from them and up to the castle. Leaning next to it is something that looks exactly like NIKKI. It watches LUC and NIKKI walk down the hill together and the last thing we hear is LUC.

LUC:  
Wait a minute, why'd she keep calling me your boyfriend?

[Roll Credits]


	3. 103 Seeing Double

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH ATHLETICS TRACK. It's a bright sunny day and we see girls and boys lining up on the starting line as Holiday by Green Day begins to play.

TEACHER:  
Ready! [pause] Set!

We see the students' runners as they get ready to run.

TEACHER:  
Go!

The students take off around the track in their tracksuits. They pass NIKKI and LUC walking towards the track. NIKKI has a bag slung over one shoulder and LUC is carrying a back pack.

LUC:  
Well I'm thinking of becoming a dentist.

NIKKI:  
A dentist?

LUC nods.

NIKKI:  
I wouldn't actually mind going to the dentist if you were my dentist.

LUC:  
[smiling] Thanks. So what do you want to be?

NIKKI:  
I dunno. I never really thought about it.

LUC:  
Well how does the slayer gig fit into all this?

NIKKI:  
I haven't got a clue.

CASSIE:  
[from the stands] Go Nikki! Whip his butt!

LUC:  
[to Nikki] She knows that this is just practice right?

NIKKI:  
She knows that, but it's just an excuse to get out of slayer training.

LUC:  
Ah. Well I don't think she succeeded.

The camera swings to reveal SIMON making his way to CASSIE. LUC and NIKKI reach their destination, the teacher standing next to the starting line. They drop their bags and get ready to run.

LUC:  
Take it easy on me.

NIKKI:  
[feigning innocence] Who me? How could little old me ever beat you?

LUC:  
You're such a smart ass.

NIKKI:  
Yeah but you love me.

TEACHER:  
Ready! Set! Go!

NIKKI and LUC run around the track at first NIKKI holds back and runs at the same pace as LUC until she begins to pull away.

NIKKI:  
Catch me if you can.

NIKKI finishes 100 metres in front of LUC. LUC runs up to NIKKI and stops beside her.

LUC:  
Bitch.

NIKKI:  
Queen.

LUC:  
Queen?

NIKKI shrugs.

NIKKI:  
Race you to the start.

LUC:  
How do I know you won't pull another miraculous finish?

NIKKI:  
If you think THAT'S miraculous, you ain't seen nothing yet. But I'll run at a slower speed this time okay?

LUC:  
Alright, you're on!

NIKKI and LUC run across the grass and back to where they left their bags. NIKKI waits ten seconds for LUC to get ahead of her and then begins jogging after him. NIKKI gets to the bags about 5 seconds after LUC.

LUC:  
How'd I beat you? Did you let me win?

NIKKI:  
I just ran as fast as I would have without the vampire heritage and the slayerness.

CASSIE jogs up to them with SIMON walking briskly behind.

SIMON:  
Cassie! You should not be shirking your responsibilities as a slayer!

CASSIE:  
Simon, I forgot okay?

SIMON:  
How could you forget?

CASSIE:  
I wanted to watch Nik training.

SIMON:  
Yes but you should have been training.

CASSIE:  
How about I train now?

SIMON:  
Good! But that does not excuse you from your...

SIMON and CASSIE:  
Responsibilities as a slayer.

CASSIE:  
Okay well can you walk ahead with LUC, I have to talk to NIKKI.

SIMON and LUC don't move.

CASSIE:  
About girl things.

SIMON and LUC still don't move.

CASSIE:  
And my girl parts.

SIMON and LUC look horrified and begin walking.

SIMON:  
Oh Cassie!

LUC:  
Too much information!

SIMON:  
Not listening!

When SIMON and LUC are out of earshot, CASSIE turns to NIKKI.

NIKKI:  
[a little uncomfortable] Yes?

CASSIE:  
What's wrong?

NIKKI:  
Sorry I'm just a little scared, your girl parts? Is there anything that is going to, you know, induce trauma, make me yak or...

CASSIE:  
[cuts her off] No silly, it's not about my girl parts.

NIKKI breathes a sigh of relief.

CASSIE:  
I just wanted them to go away.

NIKKI:  
Why?

CASSIE:  
To ask you, how'd Luc beat you?

NIKKI:  
[smiling] I let him win.

NIKKI holds out her hand for CASSIE to high five and CASSIE does.

CASSIE:  
[smiling] Rock on!

[end of teaser]

INT. SIMON'S BASEMENT. NIKKI, CASSIE and ANYA are standing side by side in their tracksuits.

CASSIE  
So why are we in your basement again?

SIMON:  
Well I need somewhere to train you.

NIKKI:  
[turns up her nose] Yeah but down here?

SIMON:  
What' wrong with it?

ANYA:  
You mean aside from the fact that that rat just winked at me?

SIMON:  
[defensively] It's not THAT bad!

CASSIE:  
Whatever you say Si but this place is toxic.

SIMON:  
My cleaning habits are not the subject of the matter here. Your training is. So come on, take a bow [the weapon].

NIKKI, CASSIE and ANYA each take a bow from SIMON'S hands.

SIMON:  
Now take the bow firmly in both hands and let's see if you can get the boys on the ground.

JAMES and CONNOR emerge from the shadows with cheeky grins on their faces and bows in their hands.

JAMES:  
Ready Nikki?

NIKKI:  
Bring it on Houdini.

NIKKI lunges at JAMES swinging her bow. JAMES blocks her swing with his own bow.

JAMES:  
Getting rusty there Nik.

NIKKI:  
Bite me.

NIKKI pushes against JAMES'S bow pushing herself down as she slides between his legs. She gets up behind him and kicks him in the back.

JAMES:  
If you ever wanna be between my legs just ask.

NIKKI:  
[scoffs] How about no?

NIKKI sweeps JAMES'S legs out from under him with her bow. She straddles him with her bow pushed into his chest.

JAMES:  
[smiling] I knew you'd want to be on top.

NIKKI rolls her eyes and knocks him out.

INT. SIMON'S BASEMENT. The camera is zoomed in on JAMES'S face as he wakes up. CASSIE is pressing an ice pack to his head where we see a bruise forming. The others have left.

JAMES:  
Um ouch.

CASSIE:  
That's what you get for hitting on NIKKI as shamelessly as you did.

JAMES:  
Why'd I have to fall in love with typhoid Mary?

CASSIE:  
She isn't typhoid Mary.

JAMES:  
No your right. Typhoid Mary didn't inflict pain on her friends on purpose.

CASSIE pushes the ice pack hard into JAMES'S head.

JAMES:  
OUCH!

CASSIE:  
Drama queen. Don't give Nik such a hard time. Things aren't easy for her at the moment.

JAMES:  
What do you mean?

CASSIE:  
Don't tell her that I told you this but things with her and Richard are shaky.

JAMES:  
Shaky? As in I-have-a-chance-shaky?

CASSIE:  
As in leave-it-shaky.

JAMES:  
Oh shit. Did she find out about Richard scratching his 7 year itch 6 and a half years early?

CASSIE:  
Wait what?

JAMES sits up.

JAMES:  
[whoops] I'll take that as a no…

CASSIE:  
Details or I'm going to hurt your little head.

JAMES crosses his legs in fear.

JAMES:  
[very quickly as he is scared] Richard is cheating on Nikki.

CASSIE:  
WHAT? Since when?

JAMES:  
About three months ago…

CASSIE:  
And you didn't say anything?

JAMES:  
And you would?

CASSIE:  
Well who else knows? Am I the last one?

JAMES:  
Just Connor.

CASSIE:  
Why haven't you told her?

JAMES:  
I wanted to but Connor said not to. He said that then she'd associate us with the pain and she'd be pissed off.

CASSIE:  
[sighs] Oh my God. If I ever see him again I will hurt him!

JAMES:  
[nods] I wanna go demon on his ass.

CASSIE:  
That's not fair. He may be scum but he is still human.

JAMES:  
Oh so you wouldn't use your slayer strength?

CASSIE:  
Maybe a little. What are we going to tell her?

JAMES:  
Nothing. I'll go talk to him but I don't want to be the one to hurt her.

CASSIE:  
So we just put on our happy faces?

JAMES:  
Guess so.

INT. SIMON'S KITCHEN. MUCH cleaner than the basement. After seeing SIMON'S basement you wouldn't expect him to have a kitchen this clean. JAMES and CASSIE walk in and we see CONNOR, NIKKI and ANYA having a drink. SIMON is asleep on the couch.

NIKKI:  
[to James] Morning princess.

CONNOR:  
How's your head tough guy?

JAMES:  
[touches the bump on his head self consciously] It's fine.

CONNOR:  
So Nikki, how are things with Richard.

NIKKI:  
[glances at JAMES] They're fine.

ANYA touches CONNOR'S arm and gives him a "don't push it" look.

CONNOR:  
Alright all, well I should leave. I have an essay due soon and it won't write itself. Anya, I'll actually need your help with this one.

ANYA:  
Sure, what's it on?

CONNOR:  
Vampires.

ANYA:  
Wouldn't Simon be best for that?

CONNOR:  
Nah. I'm going to let the sleeping Brit lie.

CASSIE:  
He is pretty tired huh?

ALL look at SIMON.

CONNOR:  
Yeah he has been Research Man lately. Like all night Research Man. Says he is researching some new threat. Signs and all that junk.

NIKKI:  
[concerned and jumpy] Threat?

CONNOR:  
Nothing to be concerned about. Well not yet. He says it isn't arriving for a few months yet. He is just getting on top of things early. Wants to do his best to keep you girls alive.

JAMES:  
And us?

CONNOR:  
[sarcastically] No douche bag he is going to throw our corpses at it to slow it down.

NIKKI:  
It? So there is just the one thing?

CONNOR:  
Yeah. It's just one scary. Nothing to worry about little sis. [to anya] So will you help me?

ANYA:  
Of course.

CONNOR:  
Okay well I'll call you so we can organise a time and date.

CONNOR starts to leave but JAMES stops him.

JAMES:  
Uh wait up. I need your help with something. It's another scary and I need to track it.

CONNOR:  
At this time of the day? I'm guessing it's not fanged.

CASSIE:  
You have a scary?

JAMES:  
[shrugs] It's nothing. I just need him to track it so I can deal with it. Solo.

NIKKI:  
Are you sure you don't need help?

JAMES:  
I'm sure, but thanks anyway.

CONNOR:  
Okay I'll track it for you but I might stick around, just in case you need back up.

JAMES:  
[hastily] Yeah whatever. Come on let's go…[under his breath to Connor] Before they start asking more questions.

JAMES and CONNOR leave.

CASSIE:  
So when are you seeing Richard again?

NIKKI:  
Tomorrow.

INT. RICHARD'S HOUSE. CONNOR and JAMES walk up to a door that says "RICHARD" and grunting and moaning can be heard from behind the door.

CONNOR:  
You wanted me to track Dick?

JAMES:  
Yeah. I need to talk to him about… [is cut off by a girl's loud moan]…that.

JAMES goes to kick the door in but CONNOR stops him.

CONNOR:  
Aren't you going to knock?

JAMES:  
[shrugging] Nope.

JAMES kicks the door in and this time CONNOR doesn't stop him. We hear a girl scream. RICHARD and the girl spring off the bed and begin gathering their clothes.

RICHARD:  
What the hell?

JAMES grabs RICHARD just after he manages to put his jeans on and slams him against the wall.

GIRL:  
Get off my boyfriend!

JAMES:  
[not taking his eyes off Richard] This idiot is not your boyfriend.

CONNOR:  
[to the girl] Leave.

The girl runs from the room scared by the tone in CONNOR'S voice.

RICHARD:  
What are you guys doing?

JAMES:  
[slams Richard against the wall again] You don't talk! You listen!

JAMES punches RICHARD in the face and CONNOR just leans against the wall and watches.

JAMES:  
You are scum! You hear me? That's all you are! You don't deserve Nikki! She has been nothing but loyal and you screw around?

RICHARD:  
[laughs] Oh I see what this is about. Little Jamesy wamesy wants to be the white knight. Too damn bad she'll never want you, never love you.

JAMES:  
This isn't about being the white knight! I don't care if we are never anything more than friends.

RICHARD:  
[sarcastically] Oh I'm sure you don't.

JAMES:  
If I find you screwing around again, [motions to Connor] we'll both pummel you. And we won't hold back.

JAMES lets go of RICHARD and begins to leave. But RICHARD stops him.

RICHARD:  
Come on then smart ass. Take your best shot. [mocking James] Pummel me.

JAMES doesn't turn around.

JAMES:  
Screw around and I will. [pause] No. On second thought, I'll leave that to Nikki.

RICHARD:  
Are you going to tell her?

JAMES:  
Yup.

RICHARD:  
Nah. You won't. You're bluffing.

JAMES:  
Just watch me.

JAMES and CONNOR leave. The last thing we see is RICHARD scrambling for his phone.

INT. ANYA'S BEDROOM. ANYA is lying on her bed reading a magazine when her mobile rings. She picks it up after the second ring.

ANYA:  
Hello?

CONNOR:  
[over the phone] Hey it's Connor.

ANYA rolls onto her back.

ANYA:  
Hey.

CONNOR:  
So I was wondering, about that essay, do you think we can meet up around, 5:30?

ANYA:  
Sure. Your place?

CONNOR:  
Mmm no I was thinking, the plaza.

ANYA:  
The plaza? You want to write your essay in the middle of the plaza?

CONNOR:  
Okay I lied. I don't have an essay on vampires. I was just hoping we could go to the movies. You know as friends.

ANYA:  
Sure.

CONNOR:  
It's a date.

INT. JAMES' ROOM. The walls are covered with rock posters and JAMES is sitting on his bed listening to KISS when he hears his mother call out to him.

MOTHER:  
James! Come downstairs! That nice girl Nikki is here to see you!

JAMES:  
[to self] Fuck. [calling back out to his mother] Just send her up mum!

NIKKI approaches the door frame and leans against it. JAMES and NIKKI watch each other for a bit.

NIKKI:  
Aren't you going to invite me in?

JAMES:  
Why? That only applies to front doors and you're not a vampire.

NIKKI:  
Well no. I just respect your privacy, as you should mine.

JAMES:  
Come in.

NIKKI:  
Thank you.

JAMES:  
Now about that privacy part...that wouldn't have anything to do with a certain prick named dick would it?

NIKKI:  
His name is Richard.

JAMES:  
Dick.

NIKKI:  
You are so immature!

JAMES: [gets up off his bed]  
Oh my god, look, I was just trying to protect you! That's all!

NIKKI:  
Protect me? How in the hell were you planning to do that? [pause] Richard told me everything.

JAMES:  
[surprised] Everything?

NIKKI:  
Yeah. He told me how you walked into his room and started beating him up!

JAMES:  
Beating him up?

NIKKI:  
And telling him to stay away from me. How I was yours, well news flash I'm not!

JAMES:  
That is not what happened!

NIKKI:  
And all while he was just doing his homework!

JAMES:  
[under his breath] He was certainly doing something.

NIKKI:  
What'd you say?

JAMES:  
Nothing.

[long pause]

NIKKI:  
Why'd you do that?

JAMES:  
[sarcastically] Because I'm jealous of him because I'm madly in love with you! [seriously] Is that what you were hoping to hear? Is that what you want out of this?

NIKKI:  
No, I...

JAMES:  
[cuts her off] Don't lie to me! You will never hear those words out of my mouth no matter how bad you want to.

NIKKI:  
[hurt] Screw this.

NIKKI leaves while JAMES watches her walk away.

INT. SIMON'S BASEMENT. CONNOR and JAMES have just finished training and they sit down on the floor, both of them sweating.

CONNOR:  
Wait. You said what?

JAMES:  
That she'd never hear me say that I love her.

CONNOR:  
Which implies that you never will.

JAMES:  
Uh huh.

CONNOR:  
But you do?

JAMES:  
[sighs] Uh huh.

CONNOR:  
Well at least she can move on if she doesn't know that. And now you can too.

JAMES:  
Why the hell is this happening to me?

CONNOR:  
Or not.

JAMES:  
No, I want to move on. Believe me. I want to. But I shouldn't be in this mess in the first place! I mean when she told me that she wanted to be more than friends, I let her down easy. But then there was that party and seven minutes in heaven is just a bad game a bad bad game! I couldn't help it you know. What was I supposed to do, not kiss her?

CONNOR:  
[defensively] That's all you did right?

JAMES:  
Yes. But then she read more into it and I had to let her down again and I didn't want to fall for her but I did and now I'm in this huge mess and I just can't...

CONNOR:  
[cuts him off] Stop. I've heard the story before and I say move on. She is actually happy with Richard. If you bring things back up you both might end up hurt. Again.

JAMES:  
Well yeah but she is happy with a cheater.

CONNOR:  
Do you wanna tell her?

JAMES:  
[sighs] No.

CONNOR:  
Then stay out of it and move on.

INT. UNI LIBRARY. CONNOR is at a small desk writing notes when his phone starts to vibrate on the table. We hear ANYA over the phone.

CONNOR:  
Hello?

ANYA:  
Hey it's Anya.

CONNOR:  
Oh hey. We weren't supposed to meet up for another two hours.

ANYA:  
I know but I can't stop thinking about you.

CONNOR:  
[surprised] Really?

ANYA:  
[Embarrassed] Yeah. Maybe we could have a picnic instead. That way we get to talk.

CONNOR:  
Oh okay. Well where should I meet you?

ANYA:  
By the river?

CONNOR:  
The river it is. See you there instead.

EXT. UNI LIBRARY. We see ANYA talking on a pay phone and hear CONNOR on the other end.

ANYA:  
Great. See you.

CONNOR:  
Take care.

ANYA hangs up and smiles to herself as her eyes mist over an electric blue. Her features change and after a few seconds we are looking at NIKKI.

FAUX NIKKI:  
Now to cause more trouble.

FAUX NIKKI pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket, picks up the phone and begins dialling. After a few rings we hear JAMES over the phone.

JAMES:  
Hello?

FAUX NIKKI:  
Hey, it's Nikki.

JAMES:  
Oh hey. What's up? [half joking half serious] Calling to blast me some more about supposedly beating up your boyfriend?

FAUX NIKKI:  
No. I'm calling to apologise for yelling at you.

JAMES:  
Apology accepted. Anything else I can do for you?

FAUX NIKKI:  
Meet me at the river at 5:00? I need to confess something to you. I can't hide my feelings any longer.

JAMES:  
[surprised] Well okay. I'll see you there.

FAUX NIKKI:  
See you.

FAUX NIKKI hangs up, pulls out the same piece of paper and dials again.

FAUX NIKKI:  
One more.

FAUX NIKKIs eyes mist over the same as before as her features morph into CONNORs. We hear ANYA on the other end of the phone.

ANYA:  
Anya speaking.

FAUX CONNOR:  
Hey Anya, it's Connor. I have to drop off this paper at my lecturer's house so I'll arrive just as the movie starts. Can you buy the tickets and snacks and meet me in the foyer? I'll pay you back later I promise.

ANYA:  
Of course.

CONNOR:  
Are you sure?

ANYA:  
No problem.

CONNOR:  
Thanks, you're a doll. See you.

FAUX CONNOR hangs up the phone and morphs back into ANYA.

FAUX ANYA:  
Showtime.

EXT. RIVER. CONNOR is sitting by the river when FAUX ANYA bounces up with a picnic basket in her hand. CONNOR pulls a camera out of his bag and takes a photo of FAUX ANYA.

FAUX ANYA:  
What was that for?

CONNOR:  
Sorry. Photography project. It focuses on who people truly are. And to get that, I have to catch them unawares.

FAUX ANYA:  
Oh, that's okay I guess.

FAUX ANYA lays out the blanket while CONNOR begins rummaging through her picnic basket.

CONNOR:  
Wow. There's a lot of food in there. You didn't have to go to all this trouble you know.

CONNOR pulls out a cookie and takes a bite. FAUX ANYA has her back turned to him so she doesn't notice.

FAUX ANYA:  
I know but [turning around] I wanted to...

FAUX ANYA pauses as she sees CONNOR unconscious. She looks at the bitten cookie in his hand.

FAUX ANYA:  
Oh you idiot. You weren't supposed to eat it yet! Oh well, this will just end sooner than I anticipated.

FAUX ANYA looks around to make sure no one is there and then she begins dragging CONNOR into the river. JAMES arrives and rushes to CONNORs aid.

JAMES:  
Anya! What's wrong with Connor?

FAUX ANYA pushes CONNOR underwater and he begins to sink. FAUX ANYA runs and instead of pursuing her, JAMES jumps into the river to save CONNOR.

INT. MOVIE THEATRE. ANYA is standing in the foyer with popcorn and a drink. The tickets are sticking out from between the drink and her fingers. She looks rather dejected and as she looks at the clock which reads 6:29, it becomes clear that she has been stood up. Her phone rings and she attempts to shift the food to one hand and get her phone out with the other. She fails and drops the popcorn which goes sprawling across the floor.

ANYA:  
Just great.

ANYA answers the phone and we hear an angry NIKKI on the other end.

ANYA:  
Hello?

NIKKI:  
What the hell were you thinking?

ANYA:  
Wait what?

NIKKI:  
You need to get down here right now!

ANYA:  
I didn't do anything!

NIKKI:  
I would like to believe that but the evidence isn't in your favour.

ANYA:  
What evidence?

NIKKI:  
You tried to kill Connor!

ANYA:  
What is Simon doing to you? Don't you remember I was supposed to be at the movies with Connor but her stood me up!

NIKKI:  
[frustrated] Just get over to Simon's NOW!

INT. SIMON'S LOUNGE ROOM. ANYA walks in to see NIKKI sitting next to CONNOR who has wet hair and a scowl on his handsome face. SIMON is leaning in the corner while JAMES who also has wet hair is sitting nervously next to CASSIE.

SIMON:  
Care to explain?

ANYA:  
Uh sure. I was at the movies waiting for Connor who never came.

CONNOR:  
[bitterly] Don't lie.

ANYA:  
Okay well how about you tell me what the hell I did?

CONNOR:  
You know what you did.

ANYA:  
Really don't. Look I don't know what all the hostility is for but I was just at the movies waiting for an hour! If you don't believe me here is the receipt.

ANYA hands the receipt to NIKKI who reads it and looks puzzled.

NIKKI:  
This can't be right. This is five minutes before the photo was taken.

ANYA:  
What photo?

CONNOR pulls his camera from behind his back and hands it to ANYA.

CONNOR:  
Look at the last photo taken. And then look at the time and date.

ANYA turns the camera on to see a photo of herself holding a picnic basket and looking surprised.

ANYA:  
This was taken at 5:32

NIKKI:  
And this receipt says you bought your tickets at 5:27.

ANYA:  
Which is exactly what Connor told me to do!

CONNOR:  
No you called me, told me you wanted to have a picnic by the river.

JAMES:  
I'm picking up a river kind of theme here.

CASSIE:  
What do you mean?

JAMES:  
Well Nikki and I were supposed to meet at the river [pause then to Nikki] hey where were you by the way?

NIKKI:  
We weren't supposed to meet up anywhere. I was with Richard.

JAMES:  
But you said you were apologising for yelling at me and wanted to see me.

CASSIE:  
You yelled at him?

NIKKI:  
Yes. And I had every right to after what you did to poor Richard.

CASSIE:  
What you did?

JAMES:  
How many times do I have to say it? That was to protect you!

JAMES and NIKKI jump up and start yelling in each other's faces.

NIKKI:  
I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!

JAMES:  
Oh really? Because you're doing a bang up job so far! You don't even know that Richard is ch...

CASSIE jumps up and cuts him off just in time.

CASSIE:  
Everyone calm down! [to James] That's it, Baby, in the corner!

JAMES backs off muttering to himself.

CASSIE:  
Don't you realise what this is? Something demonic is going down and its aim is to drive us apart! And it seems to be doing a pretty good job of that. [to Nikki and Anya] Chicas [pause then to Connor and James, confused] Chicos, you have to put your personal stuff aside for now. Man this is why I never want a relationship. You people are tearing each other apart and none of you have even slept together. Geez! Can we focus please?

SIMON:  
Cassie is right. We have another Anya running around out there.

JAMES:  
[bitterly] Must be another Nikki too.

SIMON:  
Well, James you say Nikki called you?

JAMES:  
Yes.

SIMON:  
And Nikki you say you didn't?

NIKKI:  
Hell no.

SIMON:  
So one thing is clear, these things are taking the form of more than one person. I shall do some research and see what sort of demons can mimic another person's looks.

CONNOR:  
Don't forget the voice too.

SIMON:  
Very well.

NIKKI:  
We'll help.

SIMON:  
No, it's okay. You are young, go live your lives, I'm sure you have better things to do than research fiends from hell.

ANYA:  
We've got it. We'll do the research. You go live your life.

JAMES:  
Yeah thanks for your help Si but we'll take it from here.

SIMON:  
Oh I understand. [dejected] I'm not needed here.

ANYA:  
No! That's not it! We'll always need your help but we have noticed that you have been Book Man lately. It's time for you to go have some fun.

SIMON:  
Well I did have something planned for tonight.

NIKKI:  
[jokingly] Chess club?

SIMON:  
No. If you must know, they were plans involving a female.

CASSIE:  
Wow. Kinky chess sex. Nice.

SIMON:  
[getting flustered] No, it was going to be dinner and then...

JAMES:  
[cutting him off] It's okay, we're teasing.

SIMON:  
Oh, well, in that case I shall be off.

ANYA:  
You're not changing?

CONNOR:  
Anya, it's Simon, everything the guy owns are suits.

SIMON:  
No, I do have some shorts and some...

NIKKI:  
[cutting him off] That's enough Si. Before I get mental pictures.

JAMES:  
[his face scrunched as he visualises Simon in shorts] Too late.

SIMON walks towards the door and CASSIE calls after him.

CASSIE:  
Remember, the condom is your friend!

INT. A ROOM IN THE UNIVERSITY LIBRARY. NIKKI, CASSIE, ANYA, JAMES and CONNOR are sitting around a table piled with books looking defeated.

JAMES:  
Hopeless much?

NIKKI:  
Just a tad.

ANYA:  
We need Research Man back.

CONNOR:  
How does he get time to sift through all this junk? [tosses the book he was holding onto the table]

CASSIE:  
I don't know but we need to figure something out quick.

ALL reluctantly pick up a book each and begin flicking through the pages. JAMES moves over to NIKKI.

JAMES:  
Can I talk to you for a sec?

NIKKI:  
[sighing] Sure.

NIKKI and JAMES walk out into the hall and NIKKI leans against the wall rolling her eyes.

JAMES:  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I did sort of beat up Richard. But I only punched him once. I just don't think he is treating you right. I think you deserve better. I never told him to stay away from you, he probably misinterpreted what I said. That's all I got. [kisses Nikki on the cheek] Sorry.

JAMES walks back to the room and NIKKI lingers for a moment before following.

ANYA:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, we are in luck. We are dealing with a Doppelganger. [reading] A Doppelganger or Fetch is a creature that can take on the appearance of a person, mimicking their voice and obtaining their memories. They are indistinguishable from the person they are mimicking.

CONNOR:  
[sighing] Oh great.

NIKKI:  
How do we kill it?

ANYA:  
Well little Miss Slice-'n'-Dice, hold your horses there is more. [continues reading] Emilie Sagée was the first known doppelganger, a teacher in the 1800s. She drowned in the school's lake but not before giving birth to three children. Each of her children had the ability...[trails off] and it just gets worse from there.

JAMES:  
Her hell spawn bred and made more?

ANYA:  
Yep.

CASSIE:  
Damn. I'm never looking at the word "Fetch" the same way again.

NIKKI:  
Sounds like drowning is our best bet.

CONNOR:  
Hang on. We don't know who it is and how are we going to tell when we come across it.

JAMES:  
I vote not Nikki coz she is so damn eager to kill the thing.

ANYA:  
We need Simon.

NIKKI:  
I don't think we can afford to wait that long.

CONNOR:  
Hey, why are you so eager to kill this thing?

NIKKI:  
Because it almost killed you that's why. It's trying to tear our group apart and almost succeeded. We are stronger together, we can't let anything separate us. We have the demons running scared, or else they wouldn't be trying to divide us. We may be inexperienced but we are still powerful and they know that. Right now Simon is living his life. Let him. We can do this one ourselves.

CASSIE:  
Okay, so how do we find it?

NIKKI:  
Gotta admit, I'm a little stumped on that one.

JAMES:  
Well, all the demons so far, that we have gone up against have had their vices. For vampires it's blood...

CONNOR:  
For Amber it was boys.

CASSIE:  
Luc in particular.

ANYA:  
For the Turok-Han [pause] okay well we don't know what his was [pause] is.

NIKKI:  
Yeah but he is definitely after something.

CASSIE:  
None down, two to go.

JAMES:  
Alright so the doppelganger's vice is us. Well more specifically the togetherness of us.

CONNOR:  
Right, so it doesn't know we're onto it. We just have to wait for it to make its move.

NIKKI:  
That's not true. It has access to our memories. All it has to do is shift into one of us to realise we're onto it.

CASSIE:  
And that we know how to end it.

ANYA:  
So it also has access to ANY plan we formulate.

JAMES:  
Looks like.

CONNOR:  
Then let's not use one.

NIKKI:  
What?

CONNOR:  
Well it has access to all our memories, what if we erase them?

ANYA:  
But then we are left defenceless, we won't know how to kill it, we will be back to square one.

CONNOR:  
Not necessarily. Nik, I agree with what you said about us not needing Simon all the time but maybe we do. I've got a plan, I'll tell Simon, and he'll erase our memories, lock us up with it, and arm us with the only thing we need to tell the difference between us and it.

JAMES:  
Which is?

CONNOR:  
I don't know, but there has to be something.

NIKKI pulls out her phone and starts dialling.

NIKKI:  
[to self] Sorry Simon but I'm going to have to interrupt your kinky chess sex. [puts the phone to her ear, we hear Simon on the other end]

SIMON:  
Nikki? Is there trouble?

NIKKI:  
Not exactly. I just need you to tell me about doppelgangers.

SIMON:  
Well a doppelganger is a creature that...

NIKKI:  
[cuts him off] yeah I got the basics, but how do we distinguish between it and a regular human?

SIMON:  
Simple. There is one way in which doppelgangers differ from those they take the form of. Inhibitions. A doppelganger can mimic everything but a human's inhibitions. They may do things that the regular person wouldn't and of course they follow their own agenda. Do you need me?

NIKKI:  
[mouths to Connor] Do we need him?

CONNOR nods.

NIKKI:  
[to Simon] Yeah as soon as possible would be good, but no rush on your plans, the library is open till nine.

SIMON:  
Actually we're all finished up.

NIKKI:  
So soon?

SIMON:  
Sad to say yes.

NIKKI:  
Oh poor Simon, well we still love you.

SIMON:  
Uh yes, I'll meet you at the library in half an hour.

NIKKI:  
Okay see you.

NIKKI hangs up the phone.

NIKKI:  
Mr. Socially Handicapped is on his way. Think it won't pull a mind meld in the next half hour?

CONNOR:  
Don't think so. But if it does with any of you, it'll know to target me next.

CASSIE:  
Then we're screwed.

INT. LIBRARY STAIRS. SIMON runs up the stairs and straight into the room that the others are in.

ANYA:  
How'd you know we were here? It's a big library.

SIMON:  
The librarian directed me to the only room in use.

CONNOR:  
Alright, well can you erase our memories?

SIMON:  
What? All of it?

CONNOR:  
Just the last hour and a half.

SIMON:  
Oh right. Yes I can manage that.

CONNOR:  
Now?

SIMON:  
[gesturing at the books on the table] I know where to find the spell so yes, now.

CONNOR:  
After you erase our memories, tell us what we need to distinguish between us and it. Then tell us that we were in the middle of organising a trip to the pool at South Yarra Girls' for tomorrow night.

CASSIE:  
But work the mojo tonight.

INT. SOUTH YARRA GIRLS' HIGH SWIMMING POOL. NIKKI, ANYA, CONNOR, CASSIE and JAMES are all in shorts and t-shirts carrying towels. They put their towels down on the bench lining the wall and slide into the pool.

ANYA:  
So all we've got on the Doppelganger is that it has no inhibitions?

JAMES:  
'Fraid so. All the more reason to relax and go for a swim. Although you know some wet wrestling between you girls would be welcome. [smiling]

NIKKI:  
[scoffs and splashes James] Perve!

FAUX NIKKI walks in without the others noticing and locks the door behind her.

FAUX NIKKI:  
Perve!

CASSIE:  
[to Faux Nikki] What are you suicidal? You're outnumbered!

FAUX NIKKI:  
That may be so, but you're outsmarted. [turns off lights]

Invisible Man by Theory of a Deadman starts playing. FAUX NIKKI dives into the pool and pulls JAMES under. JAMES struggles against FAUX NIKKI and drives his knee into her stomach. FAUX NIKKI lets go, morphs into FAUX JAMES and dives behind NIKKI.

FAUX JAMES:  
Don't let it get me!

NIKKI:  
I promise I won't.

NIKKI strikes FAUX JAMES in the throat.

FAUX JAMES:  
How did you know?

NIKKI:  
Because, James isn't a wuss. At least he won't admit that he is.

JAMES:  
Gee thanks!

FAUX JAMES tackles NIKKI and pulls her under while morphing into her. Both NIKKI and FAUX NIKKI stand up.

NIKKI:  
It's me, I'm the real one.

FAUX NIKKI:  
No I am!

NIKKI:  
Oh this is bullshit!

FAUX NIKKI:  
Kill that lying skank!

NIKKI:  
Come on, guys can't you tell it's me?

FAUX NIKKI grabs JAMES and kisses him.

FAUX NIKKI:  
I love you so much and I always have. I want you James.

JAMES:  
It's her.

CASSIE punches FAUX NIKKI and CONNOR grabs one of her arms while ANYA grabs the other.

CASSIE:  
Yeah right.

JAMES:  
Why'd you do that to Nikki?

CONNOR and ANYA push FAUX NIKKI under water to drown her but she struggles giving them difficulty.

CASSIE:  
It's not Nikki.

NIKKI:  
Thank you!

CONNOR:  
Hey if you're done with your gas bagging, help us!

NIKKI, CASSIE and JAMES help hold her down, against all five of them she has no chance. FAUX NIKKI stops struggling and morphs into a frail boy with black hair.

JAMES:  
I kissed a boy?

NIKKI:  
Maybe it's a Freudian thing, maybe deep down you're gay.

JAMES:  
Gay? What? No.

CASSIE:  
Sure Boy George.

JAMES:  
I'm not gay!

ANYA:  
We'll deal with your coming out later, but right now what do we do with the body?

NIKKI:  
That's why I love vamps, they're so easy to sweep up.

CONNOR:  
Well it's not going to move itself.

EXT. SOUTH YARRA BOYS' HIGH.

NIKKI:  
Drowning your double is incredibly disturbing.

JAMES:  
Would you prefer we drowned you instead?

NIKKI:  
The double's good.

CONNOR:  
Yeah but it makes me wonder what else is out there to get us.

NIKKI:  
Don't worry I'm sure there's plenty of nasties waiting for us.

CASSIE:  
Well I just hope we whack them before they whack us.

ANYA:  
Oh that's great, I forgot about our short life spans.

JAMES:  
But that was different, you have something the other slayers didn't.

CASSIE:  
Kick ass fashion sense?

JAMES:  
Us [motions to Connor and himself]

NIKKI:  
Wow, big comfort.

CONNOR:  
Hey maybe it was the doppelganger that beat up Richard.

JAMES:  
Yeah coz all I did was mildly threaten, maybe the doppelganger finished the job.

ANYA:  
Mildly threaten?

NIKKI scoffs and walks off with ANYA.

CASSIE:  
Great way to dig yourself a hole there genius.

CONNOR:  
[to James] I'm surprised the doppelganger ever pulled a warp with you. It couldn't have learnt anything new.

CASSIE:  
Nothing up there to learn.

JAMES:  
What?

CONNOR:  
I guess it was pretty stupid.

CASSIE:  
[to James] Something you both had in common.

JAMES:  
Hey!

[ROLL CREDITS]


End file.
